Arkham Pranksters From Over the Rainbow
by Jelly Fishes
Summary: Two best friends, a hammer, and a pair of chopsticks. When a simple sleep over turns into a night in an asylum from another dimension, they have no choice but to play the game- but they'll do it their way. This is how they survive, known by the simple title as The Pranksters. It'll be one helluva night.
1. Tick Tock, Kill the clock

**AN:**

**Kera: The drums roll, the lights dim, and the silent audience waits in anticipation... I present to you... **

**Arkham Pranksters From Across the rainbow!**

**Welcome dear readers! I would like to welcome you to a story co-written by MidnightFedora, and Grey Desire. Keruleanne belongs to me, Midnight, and Farren is Grey's. I would like to thank you all for taking the time to click that link that brought you here, and I hope that you continue to read as new chapters are uploaded. **

**Rated T for mild swearing, questionable discussions, and a slight amount of gore in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I will state this once and for all... Neither of us own Batman! **

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Some type of written message'**_

* * *

**_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
_****_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
_****_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_**

**_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all out clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's  
Pulling up to the parties  
trying to get a little bit tipsy_**

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_**

**_Tick Tock- Ke$ha_**

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

I was bored. Really bored. Batman Arkham Asylum just wasn't as fun after having played it so many times, Batman Arkham City had just been finished, I had ran out of paper to draw with, and no one was on Skype- okay, one person is on Skype.

_**Farren:  
And then a Rainbow Monkey Leprechaun appeared!**_

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

I hate clocks. If stuck in a room full of them, I'd go mad. It doesn't help that my parents decided to install a cuckoo clock in my room. 'Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick-Bang-Koo!' Is the sound of what would happen if I had a hammer and some spare time.

Skype has proven uneventful the last few days. I may as well hit that shiny green Online tick, even though there's probably no one online. Wait. Never mind. Someone's online. It's a fucking miracle.

I know! I'll TYPE a miracle!

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

FIRE IN THE HOLE! Wait, what?

I feel like I have been blessed. Finally, some deity has taken pity on such a poor soul, and rid me of my boredom. In other words, Simba's on!

_**Farren:  
And then a Rainbow Monkey Leprechaun appeared!**_

_**Kera:  
I thought I blew that thing up!? Damn invincible primates... Oh! I was playing Batman Arkham City just then... and apparently Harvey is pregnant!**_

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Ah, Batman. I always wanted to punch that pussy in the face. He's such a ninny. Oh well. What you do, right?

Wait… Harvey fucking Dent is PREGNANT?!

_**Farren:  
Well, we all knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. I wonder how that happened though. Needles?  
Hold on... Don't you mean that creepy guy's girlfriend? Hayley, wasn't it?  
Pretty sure it was Hayley.**_

_**Kera:  
I meant Harley. I said Harley. In no way did I mention Harvey Two-face having a baby...pfft.**_

_**Farren:  
Sure you didn't...  
(You so did!)**_

_**Kera:  
...Maybe he had sex with himself? Or would that be, they had sex with each other? I don't even... Do they secretly have a relationship with each other or something?**_

_**Farren:  
If they do, I don't wanna know about it. Their sex life ain't mine.**_

_**Kera:  
Here is the big question... Are Harvey and Two-face gay for each other?**_

_**Farren:  
Yes. They are totally gay for each other. Two-Face controls one side, and Harvey controls the other. That makes sense.**_

_**Kera:  
Actually, you know what- I don't want to know...NEW TOPIC TIME! LALALALALALA! Not even Batman looks good in tights. **_

_**Farren:  
What about hot-pants? Or SPEEDOS?! Oh god. There's a bad image that won't go away any time soon...**_

_**Kera:  
Pfft. It can't be that bad. Don't you know that Bruce has every girl swooning at his feet? They mustn't look that bad on him.**_

_**Farren:  
He's got me wanting to punch his face. Seeing him in NEON RED BLOODY SPEEDOS is gonna MENTALLY SCAR ME FOR A LONG WHILE.**_

_**Kera:  
And you saw that...when?**_

_**Farren:  
Saw what? IF I see him in speedos I'll be mentally scarred. I didn't say anything about actually seeing him in speedos.**_

_**Kera:  
Yes, you did... hmm now you've got me thinking...**_

_**Farren:  
That is unbelievably worrying. I suggest you don't.  
Kimba?  
Oh god, you've zoned out already. The poor fellow you're thinking about...  
I feel sorry for him.  
Unless it's batman.  
I'm just gonna... Y'know...  
Get a hammer and deSTROY THAT GODSDAMNED CUCKOO CLOCK.  
TICK. TICK. TICK. TICK.  
Please.  
Come back.**_

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

I don't stop thinking. The thought of a certain man in nothing but speedos makes me blush, and get a very schoolgirl-like smile, one which I can't hold down.

I pay no mind to the endless bleeping of Skype, because thinking of a certain guy is always my first priority.

After a while I come back to reality, and find that Farren has gone on another rampage. Maybe getting her a clock for her next birthday isn't such a good idea.

_**Kera:  
Oops! Sorry! Hey, do you want to come over anytime soon? As in, tonight? You don't live that far away, and my parents are going out tonight.  
Simba? Heeeellooooo!?  
DON'T LEEEEAAAAAVE MEEEEEEE!  
NOOOO!  
*sniffle***_

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

That damn clock is making me deaf and is waking me up at 12am every morning and is making me see red right now. At least it's not- oh god! The image! It's back!

I ran to my dad's lair, aka the lounge room, and found my dad sitting lazily on the couch watching something that sounded like it could make your I.Q. points deplete.

"Dad. Dad? Dad!" I called over the loud speakers.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your hammer please?" I asked nicely.

"Why?"

"Because I need it and you love me and I'll take five dollars off the amount of money you owe me."

"No."

"But-but-but..."

"Make it ten, and I'll let you."

"Fine..." I grumbled.

My dad got up off the couch and made his way to the garage. He stopped at the door and turned to me. "Stay. Staaay..." He ordered.

"Why? I'm perfectly trustworthy."

"The locks are combination locks. I'm not letting you see them."

"But I can't work out how to use combo locks! They make no sense!"

"Stay." And after he completely ignored my protests like the rude man he is, he went into the garage, shutting and locking the door after him, and leaving me to wait.

A minute later he came out again, muttering something about changing the locks, and hammer in hand. "I still don't know what you could possibly need with this hammer, but I don't want you smashing that new clock we got for you."

'Aww... But that was the entire reason for getting it in the FIRST place.' I mentally grumbled. Out loud, I said, "It has nothing to do with the clock. I'm working on something, and I need a hammer." I took the hammer and made my way back to my room. I'll see what else I have that needs a good bashing.

I entered my room, the sound of ticking flooding my ears instantly. I sat down at my PC and shook the mouse, clearing away the screensaver. 'Oh... Um... Was I really that long?' I thought as I read through all of the messages that Kelly sent. Well, looks like I'd better start packing.

Thank you for waiting. After packing some things that'd be needed. I skipped over to my dad's lair. "Hey dad, I'm going to Kera's place, Kay? See ya!"

"Yep." He said absent-mindedly.

I ran out the front door and continued on my way. Being a few blocks away from a friend is really useful. I was at Kera's house in no time. I approached the door and just opened the door and walked in. I'm sure they knew it was me anyway. No harm done. I hope.

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

I was just down stairs at the kitchen, pulling out of the fridge with a bar of chocolate in my mouth. I suddenly hear footsteps and, being the completely reasonable person I am, think that someone has come to rob the place, because there is no way that it could be Farry. As quietly as I can, I open the nearest drawer and grab the first thing I can get my hands on, not checking to see what I have, I tip-toe towards the door, stopping about a meter away. I crouch down into a defensive position, ready to leap at the intruder.

This is it, the moment where every hour of sweat, blood and tears of karate training comes down to.

The door steadily creaks open, and wasting no time, I jump.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Ah, Kera's home is just how I remember it being. Wait what's tha-

I got tackled by a crazy person wielding chopsticks.

What the hell?

"Get off me! I have a hammer, and I- wait, the hell?! I still have this thing? Oh well, whatever. So anyway, yeah. Just get off me." I said as I looked at the hammer which was undoubtedly there. I didn't even notice I was running down the street with it. I must've looked like a freak of some form.

"GET OUT! FLEE, I SAY! REMOVE YOUR BEING FROM MY ABODE BEFORE I DESTROY YOU WITH MY CHOP- oh. Um..." Keruleanne just sat there, staring dumbly at the chopsticks in her hands.

"So, um. Ya gonna get off me sometime this month?" I asked, gently tapping Kera with the hammer.

"Oh! Hi Simba! When did you get here?" She suddenly noticed me, staring down at me with wide, all-too innocent eyes.

"When you thought I was an intruder like the last few times." I replied.

"That was YOU?" She gasped, looking like she just found out the meaning of life.

"No. It was Santa Clause dressed up as Pinocchio." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Make up your mind! Are you Batman, or Robin?"

"I'm a freaking girl! I'm not either!"

"You're a GIRL!?" She gaped at me for a second, before grinning, apparently done with being ridiculous.

"What. Do I have to show you?"

"FARREN LILLY KAMP!" She screeched.

"Well, get off me and I won't." I raised an eyebrow. "Or do you WANT me to show you?"

"You know what? CONVERSATION OVER! I do not want to even GO there. Just, no." She finally got off, pulling herself up and leaving me to do the same.

"Sunshine and lollypops." I quietly sang to myself.

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies, practicing Karate, and playing video games. After finishing off a round of Need for Speed, I suddenly get an idea. An amazing brilliant idea.

"Wanna tag team for Batman Arkham Asylum?" I grin, turning to face my best friend.

"Neh, sure." She shrugged.

I jump up suddenly, running over to get the game. Quickly opening the case and freeing the disc. I hastily press the 'open' button on the PlayStation, taking out the previous game carelessly, replacing it with Batman: Arkham Asylum. I close it again, grabbing the controller and seating myself down again. The game loaded, showing the typical beginning, bringing us to the menu and the options for gameplay.

"Difficulty, difficulty, difficulty... Hard?" I questioned, with what could probably be classified as a demonic grin.

"-who can make a rainbow? Wha..? Oh, difficulty. Yeah, hard."

Selecting hard mode, the game accepts, and bats fly across the screen.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a warning about not turning the game off when there was an icon on screen or something?" I wonder, but brush it off.

For a second I thought the game froze, and was about go and refresh the system when a loud clap of thunder interrupted me, lighting flashing through the window. Rain begins the assault the ground, and I can hear the faint sound of hundreds of...bats?

While this could be entirely normal in some places, there had not been a single cloud in the sky, and we were in an area that was not populated by a single bat, let alone hundreds.

And to top it off, the TV just started spewing rainbows.

What. The._ Fuck_.

* * *

**Aaaaand... That's a wrap! I apologise for all the talking in Skype, there won't be anymore of it.**

**Despite the title and events, which were mostly humorous, this fanfiction will actually be reasonably serious after a chapter or two. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and decide to return for more!**

**Cheers!**


	2. Go insane, go insane

**Midnight: Hiya! Here's the second chapter I hope you've all been waiting for! 'Cause, well, if you weren't, then posting it would be kinda pointless...**

**Rated T for swearing, questionable conversations, and a little bit of gore, some of which can be found in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: May as well say it, we don't own the Winged Rat- *coughcough* Batman.**

* * *

**_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_**  
**_We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,_**  
**_Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,_**  
**_Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_**

**_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_**  
**_(This place's about to)_**  
**_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_**

**_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Blow-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_(This place about to)_**

**_Now what? What? We're taking control_**  
**_We get what we want_**  
**_We do what you don't_**  
**_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_**  
**_We're pretty and sick_**  
**_We're young and we're bored_**  
**_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_**  
**_(This place about to)_**  
**_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_**

**_This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Blow-oh-oh-oh_**

**_Go, go, go, go insane, go insane_**  
**_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_**  
**_Let me see them Hands, let me, let me see them Hands_**  
**_Go insane, go insane_**  
**_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_**  
**_Let me see them Hands, let me, let me see them Hands_**

**_We are taking over..._**  
**_Get used to it ok..._**

**_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_**  
**_Blow-oh-oh-oh_**

**_This place about to blow..._**

**_ Blow- Ke$ha_**

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Normally, the sight of two best friends asleep after playing video games and so late into the night wouldn't be so out of place, but when two girls are asleep in a hallway, one which they have never been in before, the situation becomes a bit... odd.

The taller and older of the two girls- Farren, looked to be about 16, with red hair reaching down to the middle of her back, an attire that consists of mostly green, and blue eyes, hidden by her eyelids.

The smaller one- Keruleanne, looked to be about 15, with an odd hairstyle, most of it short, then two long curly bits at the front. Several different colours stained the ends, and she wore mostly black with a few dashes of bright colour. If she were to open her eyes, acid green irises would be revealed, contacts used to achieve this.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

I woke up to find myself staring up at the ceiling. It was dirtier than I remember, though. Maybe Kera's parents were throwing things on the roof in the hopes it would hit me in the face? I touched my face, just in case.

All clear.

I looked to my side and found an unconscious Kera.

'When did we fall asleep?' I thought, looking back up at the ceiling. 'Was it when the TV started spewing rainbows? I didn't know they could do that. Must be new technology.'

I sighed, "Just when I finally learn how to use my iPad properly. This can't be fair." I sighed again. "What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor?" I blinked suddenly. "What DO you do with a drunken sailor?"

I paused as I heard two people walking past, their footsteps were echoing through the halls.

Wait, halls? Since when- oh we're in a hallway. How the hell did we_ get_ here? Did someone spike our drinks or something?

The two men passed by, ignoring us, and talking about a guy called.. Joe Kher? And someone they referred to as Badman? The hell?

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

"So I heard that the Joker's making his way here right now, being escorted by the Batman." A voice spoke, sounding unintelligent and male.

"Yeah, and I hope the sick fuck stays locked up this time, he killed a good number of men last time he got out." A second voice responded, sounding equally masculine and stupid.

For a moment I think I've fallen asleep with the game playing, but I cannot remember a single scene where that is said, which confuses me. The two men continue down the hall, going on about pointless things.

I open my eyes, to be greeted by a filthy ceiling. A ceiling that isn't mine. I shoot up from my position on the ground, frantically looking to see where I am. Next to me is Farren, looking around casually.

"Ummm... Simba, where are we?" I ask, my face blank.

"Not a clue!" Farren replied in a cheery voice.

"Oooookaaaay...Why was I hearing two men talking about Batman and Joker?" I tried. I'm pretty sure that I took my meds…

"Oh. Joker and Batman. Not Joe Kher and Badman. Damn, I must be goin' deaf'r somethin'." She replied, holding her head in one hand.

I stood up, trying to get a grip on my surroundings. I knew I wasn't dreaming, seeing as Farry was here, and I don't think that anyone would bother setting this up as a huge prank, including the mention of fictional characters. I take a step, and my foot bumps into something. A hammer. Next to it- a pair of chopsticks. Farren grabbed the hammer in a flash.

"Crap! My dad's hammer!" She panicked, examining it for some odd reason.

"We wake up in a strange place. We hear people talking about fictional characters as if they we real... AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS A DAMN HAMMER?"

"Hey, this hammer could one day rid me of the foul monstrous beast known as the dreaded Cuckoo Clock." She retorted in a medieval-like tone.

"Who cares about the damn clock, do you know what kind of situation we could be in?" I exclaim, a cheery expression on my face. I know that I should be worried, but I'm much too excited for that. That, and without my meds, I can't bring myself to care about much at all. "Wait, what happened before we woke up, anyway?" Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that the game was acting weird.

"All I remember is the TV spitting rainbows at us. I must say. Technology is improving quicker than I first imagined."

"You know what? Screw it! Let's just have a look around, and see if we are where we think we are." I declare, grabbing my chopsticks, and hauling Farren to her feet, which is difficult due to the height difference.

"You mean where YOU think we are. I have no clue whatsoever."

"The game, Batman Arkham Asylum, was acting weird. Bats and rain appeared out of nowhere, and the TV throws rainbows at us. If that's not enough to give an idea, then perhaps the relocation to a filthy hallway and people talking about Batman and Joker is." I say, as if the whole thing was obvious.

"We're stuck in the same dream?" She asked, still oblivious to the blindingly obvious situation.

I hit her over the head. "Does THAT feel like a dream to you?" I question.

"I wouldn't know. I tend to get injured in my dreams too." She shrugged.

I sigh, grabbing her arm again and hauling her in a random direction. "Let's just go have a look. If we are in the game, then things are about to become...interesting, to say the least." I'm still excited, but also a lot more serious now.

Further down the hall, we are met with the sound of chanting.

"Joker! Joker! Joker!" The voices aren't muffled by any sort of walls, and I pull us into a suitable hiding place as soon as we reach the origin. Men are lead in a line past us, guards herding them along with guns. Across from us, there are bars. On the other side of those bars? The Joker himself, being wheeled along by more guards, and followed by the Batman.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Weird gets weirder, strange gets stranger, and odd gets odder(ish). Okay, enough that.. Whatever THAT was. These hallways are actually kinda cool, once you get used to the strange smell and the sounds of people chattering awa- ow. Okay, Kera needs to let go of my wrist before she snaps it.

"Kim-ahh ow. Let go, let go!" I yelped quietly.

"Simba. Shut up." She hisses.

"I will! Just let go of my wrist before it breaks!" I hissed back.

"Sorry. But -LOOK- it's the Joker. The JOKER. Do you have a single idea what this means?" She replies in a hushed voice, a crazy gin on her face.

"Yes, I can _see_ it's the Joker. And, _god_. He looks like a jester threw up on him and beat him up with a piñata ." I paused. "When was the last time you took your meds?"

"Erm..." She paused, trying to remember. "A day or so ago?" She answered, somewhat sheepishly. "But still, we are in the freaking video game. A. freaking. Video. Game." Apparently, the situation was settling in a little bit.

"If we're in a video game then where are the controls?"

"I mean- never mind. What are we going to do? How do we get back? The breakout will be any time now!" Then she mumbled "Do I want to go back?"

"To get back... Maybe... Find another rainbow-spewing TV?" I suggested.

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

Suddenly, alarms blared, warnings and security breaches replaying in monotone.

Footsteps thunder down from behind us, the yells of fully grown men accompanying them. Guards ran past, shouting something about the Joker.

We turn around to see who was coming, and find ourselves face to face with a couple of brutish looking thugs. Knowing these two men weren't going to help us, but rather hurt us instead, I grip my chopsticks tighter, ready to defend myself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a couple of pretty ladies. You look like you could use some help." One of them sneered, angering both me- and the voices. I guess I haven't taken my medication for longer than I thought.

As the two men advance, I spare a glance to Farren, nodding my head slightly when we make eye contact.

"Ring around the rosies!" She sang, skipping up to the thug on the left.

I grin manically, the voices whispering in my ears. I lunge at the thug on the right. "A pocket-full of posies!"

"A tissue! A tissue!" Farren chanted.

"We all fall down!" I kick the brute in the chest, using my momentum to aid me.

"He'll feel that in the morning." Farren then proceeded to punch the other thug in the face.

The two of them get back up, a furious look on their faces. We stand our ground, knowing that we've trained enough to hold our own. Even if we don't have the size or strength advantage, we have items that could be used as weapons, as well as tactic.

They run at us, I respond by holding up my chopsticks, the voices whispering an idea in my mind. I grin again, ready to carry it out.

Farren held her hammer at the ready, though looking up at the roof instead of the immediate danger.

The guy throws a punch at me, and I take it in the stomach, nearly throwing up at the pain, but instead I use the close proximity to my advantage and I-

Let's just say that eyes are a weak spot, and chopsticks are relatively sharp. The guys slumps to the ground, dead. Gore covers my eating utensils.

"Lovely." Farren states flatly. She slams her hammer into the other thug's neck as he rushed at her. A crack echoed through the halls.

The two of us stare at the bodies for a second, processing the situation, for once, fully.

We are stuck in a video game, and we just killed to people. I'm not at all bothered by these things, thanks to a combination of my awkward upbringing and the lack of my medication.

I have Schizophrenia, the voices aren't much of a bother to me, but apparently they aren't a good thing so I have to take medication. The medication makes me slightly depressed, so I need to take anti-depressants, as well. The combination makes me hyper sometimes, and takes away my normally sadistic thoughts.

As far as my upbringing, my parents are nice people, but they are away so often that I haven't had any real time to interact and bond- hence why it doesn't bother me too much to be away from them.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Well, whadaya know. I _did_ end smashing something up with this. Hopefully there'll be more to smash. I don't know what it is, but whenever I have a hammer, I become like the Hulk. Only I'm a girl, and I'm still able to think rationally. I love hammers. They're awesome. They can build, they can break... And apparently they can kill. Which is even more awesome!

I really doubt that I should be thinking like that. Meh, whatever. As long as my precious hammer is in my hands, I'll think whatever the hell I wanna think!

Now, being stuck in a video game... It sounds ridiculous, but it happens. Me and Kera as proof.

As for being away from home for the duration of the game? I'm glad to be out of it. Every damn inch of my house is covered in a ticking clock. And they just HAD to start flooding my room with those hellish creations, didn't they.

I swear, if I encounter a ticking clock anywhere in this game...

It.

Is.

_DEAD_.

But I guess that's not important now. What's important is finding another rainbow-spewing TV. Or something. I wonder if we both have to get a character to fall for us? Or if we have to beat the game? Or maybe kill two of the main characters? I bags Batman for the last option!

And I think that I think for both of us when I think:

What now?

* * *

**As you can see, Kera probably belongs in Arkham. She's just a _little _'round the bend. Farry isn't mine, so I can't say how crazy she is, but I'm pretty sure that she is a little bit nutso too. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Cheers!**


	3. People like us

**Hello reader! Thank you once again for joining us, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I've gone back and made one change, that being that the two girls have nicknames for each other. Keruleanne's is Kimba, and Farren's is Simba. There is no logical reason for the nicknames, but they are there.**

**The story will be in third person from now on, because it's easier to write that way. It will be in both of the girls POV by default, because they will almost always be together.**

**Rated T for swearing, mild gore, and questionable discussions.**

* * *

_**We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now**_

**_Hey… everybody loses it,_**  
**_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_**  
**_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_**  
**_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_**  
**_Ohh_**

**_People like us we've gotta stick together_**  
**_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_**  
**_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_**  
**_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_**

**_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_**  
**_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_**  
**_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_**  
**_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_**

_**People like us- Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

**(Keruleanne and Farren's POV, Third person)**

The two of them were unsure as to what they were going to do next. Not for how to get back, that could be addressed later. They were in an asylum, and it was crawling with people who would kill without a second thought. While they could kill, too, the thugs had been taken by surprise, and they were un-armed. If someone came along with a gun, they were done for.

"So what now?" Kera questioned.

"Not a clue!" Farren replied.

The silence dragged on for a second, both girls thinking about how to handle the situation.

"I think it's safe to say we're not going to help the Batman." Kera was the first to break the silence.

"Damn right. I ain't giving no hand to that flying rodent."

Kera snorted, knowing full well that her friend had never been a fan of the Bat-brain. Truth be told, neither was she. "The most important thing is survival, but with the people here, that's not going to be easy."

"Don't worry, you just need a hammer! Hammers make everything better. Maybe one them has one?" Farren looked over the two dead bodies. "Nope. No such luck."

"Hammers don't beat guns, Simba. The only way people are going to let us be is if they respect us- or fear us."

"In a way, they can. If one shoots at the correct angle, the hammer can probably deflect a bullet. And I'm fairly sure that hammers can smash a gun. With enough force, that is."

"It would take years of practice to perfect something like that. Of course, if we find a way to get our hands on some guns, then we've evened the playing field a little bit, but in the end, we need to instill fear. The same fear that people like the Joker provides." Kera paused for a second. "And in the end, what will we be doing? Will we be getting the island under control? Helping the Joker? Or just surviving?"

"I'm voting for survival."

"And I'm suggesting something else. I say we play the game- our own way. With the amount of times I've gone through this game before, I can just about remember every detail of the map. We can establish ourselves, as people you don't want to mess with. Create our own MO, have people we can contact. If we want, we can be in control of what happens." There was a glint in her eye.

"If you're talking about being a criminal, I'll pass. I'm more neutral than swayed." Farren replied.

"Oh, not really, to survive we have to make sure the low-lives either fear us or respect us, but I was thinking more about just messing with people, and perhaps even the story line. Nothing too harmful unless necessary, but I don't see anything wrong with throwing a cream pie or two..." Kera trailed of, knowing that Farren got the idea.

"If you wanted to prank them, why didn't you say that in the first place, instead of making it sound like you wanted to become a criminal?"

"I don't have a problem with becoming a criminal, but I don't feel like doing that at the moment. Maybe some other time." She shrugged. "So shall we begin?" She grinned.

"Alright, but if you get into criminalism, I'm backing out."

"Deal-eo. Now, COME ON!" She cheered.

"Oh, oh, oh! Do you think there are clocks here?" Farren asked with interest.

"Probably!"

"Yes! Clock-Smashing-City, here I come!" Farren looked over at Kera. "Once we do some other things, of course."

"First thing's first- equipment."

"Like pies?"

"Yuppers- pies. Also, there should be a certain time-frame where the Bat mobile is free to raid. There is a time where some thugs trash Bat's car, and after he gets rid of them, the car will be unprotected, and full of goodies- at least until he uses it to throw Bane into the river."

"Until who uses it to throw who in where?"

"If we are lucky, we might be able to see him..." Kera responds off-handily. "And help him..." She finishes softly.

"Help who?"

"You'll see later, for now- we must get the pies."

* * *

In the end, they managed to find a kitchen, and promptly grabbed all the whipped cream and foil pie tins that were conveniently stored. They also grabbed a few kitchen knives that were still there, though most had been taken. Somewhere along the way, they found a couple of shoulder bags, and used them to carry some items.

Farren had begun to hum The Addams Family theme song. Kera soon joined in with the lyrics.

"Da-da-da-dum." Clap, clap. "da-da-da-dum." Clap, clap. "Da-da-da-dum, da-da-da-dum, da-da-da-dum." Clap, clap.

"They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky, they're all-together ooky, The Addams Family."

"Their house is a museum, where people come to see-'em, they really are a scream, The Addams Family." Kera all of a sudden bursts into a cackle of laughter. "How true! How true! We may as well be in the Addams Family house!"

"Maybe." Farren paused, looking at the can of cream in her hand. She looked back over at Kera. "Hey, open wiiiiiide..."

"Don't you dare! That stuff is weeks out of date!"

Farren sprayed the cream, ignoring the fact of the expiry date.

All Kera could think was, No, just- no.

"Hope you didn't eat that."

* * *

It took a good long while to find running water, but eventually, the cream had been washed out, and Kera's hair was quickly towel dried.

"Alright, how about we try and figure out where the bat is up to, and then we can start planning out the first prank."

"I wonder what it'd be like to prank that question mark dude." Farren thought out loud.

"T-the _Q-question mark_ one? Umm... You don't, erm, really want to do that..." Kera's eyes widened and she looked anywhere but at Farren.

"Yes I do."

"_No!_ You really don't, he's, um, really smart, and wouldn't fall for it! _Yeah!_ It'd be a waste of time!"

"Y'know. The more you talk like that, the more I want to cream pie him in the face."

"HEY! I know... Why don't we go prank the warden! Yeah!"

"But..."

"LET'S GO!"

"Alrighty, don't get you questionable nickers in a twist."

* * *

**And that's another chapter done! Hope you liked it!**

**Yes, they are still messing around a lot, and there isn't that much seriousness, but their attitudes will begin to change with what they have to go through, and masks will begin to crumble and reveal the truth. Well look at me, being all mysterious... **

**Cheers!**


	4. Attack

**Here**'**s chapter numéro quatre! I hope you enjoy reading this, and all the chapters to come!**

**I don't think I need to do the warnings anymore, but I'll tell you if something particularly gruesome comes up.**

* * *

_**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free**_

**_Run away, run away, I'll attack_**  
**_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_**  
**_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_**  
**_I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_**

**_I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever_**  
**_It ended for both of us, faster than a_**  
**_Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in_**  
**_I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see_**

**_Run away, run away, I'll attack_**  
**_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_**  
**_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_**  
**_I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_**

**_Your promises, they look like lies_**  
**_Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)_**  
**_I promise you (promise you)_**  
**_I promise you (promise you)_**  
**_And I am finally free_**

_**30 Seconds to mars- Attack**_

* * *

After gathering what they needed, the girls made their way back to the spot where Joker got free. There were several Black gate prisoners surrounding them, all unconscious. It was obvious that Batman had been here, judging by the several baterangs that were lying about, having been used to stun the thugs.

"Well even if we don't like B-brain, the baterangs are sharp and pointy; therefor they will come in handy." Kera picked up one of them, taking the time to examine it.

"If Rodent Boy didn't have that whole, 'no killing' thing going on, he'd probably be really dangerous. Then I might, _might_, not hate him. As much." Farren said, looking at the baterang Kera held. "Y'know. If we killed someone with that, it'd look like the Flying-Rodent himself did it. That'd be worth seeing."

"Aww, are you in my head again, Simba? I thought I told you to stay out!" Kera replied jokingly. "And why would you not hate him if he killed? I know you don't have anything against killing necessarily, but still."

"Are you getting side-tracked? I thought we were cream pie-ing Questio-Warden. The Warden. Whoever that is."

"The Warden is the guy who runs the place, and I'm pretty sure that he's tied up in a corner somewhere, most likely his office. His name's Quincy Sharp, and he really gets on my nerves." Kera's eyes gained a mischievous glint at the prospect of making the Warden look like an idiot. "Though I think that it would be better if we just followed a bit behind the Batman, at least for a little while. We'll end up finding the Warden along the way."

"Right."

"We've got to go up that ramp over there, go through a hall, and then we'll find the area where Zsasz nearly fried a guard." A barely suppressed smirk twisted her face at the thought of roast guard, sadistic glee dancing in her eyes.

"Will he be fried when we get there, or tied up, or what?" Farren asked.

"Who? Zsasz? He does show up later in the game, but that's not for a while. He was probably secured at some point, but then freed by Joker or his thugs." The two of them were walking up the hall way now, passing more unconscious men.

"Ocho... Nueve, diez... (Spanish: Eight... Nine, ten...) Okay, so, Jokes breaks that guy out? Once- doce... (Spanish: Eleven- Twelve...)" Farren wondered as she counted the unconscious people.

"Most likely. It could just be that you don't see him until then, but the Joker uses him to threaten Dr. Young." Her face became angry at the mention of the Doctor. "Bruja... (Spanish: Witch...)" She snarled under her breath.

"Una bruja eh? Genial. (Spanish: A witch eh? Great.)" Farren murmured to herself, with slight sarcasm.

"She isn't an actual witch... more like a perra... (Spanish: Bitch...)" Kera said.

The two girls had both came from different countries when they were very young, Keruleanne from France, and Farren from Spain. They both knew their home languages, but they had also both learned a couple of others. Farren knew English, Spanish and Italian, and Keruleanne knew English, French, Spanish, Russian, and Latin. For whatever reason, Kera had managed to learn the other languages easily.

"I can imagine. Pero suenas celoso de este Dr. Young. (Spanish: But you sound jealous of this Dr. Young.)" Farren replied somewhat teasingly.

Kera stopped and turned to Farren, her face completely serious. " is a vile woman, and I hate for what she has been doing. If her death was not already scheduled, I'd kill her myself." Not a single one of her features held anything but pure venom toward the Doctor in question.

"I wonder what Ms. Perra did to earn your affections." Farren said with sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, the electro-therapy room is just up ahead."

"Alright, alright. And besides, that was a rhetorical question. I don't actually want to know."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, as they turned the corner to find the electro therapy room, Zsasz tied to the chair, and the guards gone.

Victor Zsasz sat slumped in the chair, ropes around his chest, and his hands secured to the arm-rest. The clothes he wore clearly showed the tally marks etched into his skin, the most notable ones being the four on his hair-less head.

Farren blinked. "Huh. What would he look like if he got fried? Especially with those tally marks." Farren wondered out loud.

It's at that moment that Zsasz chooses to wake up, realising his situation and thrashing around in attempts to get free. He notices the two girls standing in front of him, and starts to struggle more.

"Two little piggies just waiting to be liberated. I must get free!" Zsasz says, his voice rising in pitch by the end of his sentence.

"Now, now Zsasz. Calm down."

"Por Dios. Él es bien fuera de sus cabales. (Spanish: By God. He's out of his mind.)" Farren said to no one in particular.

"He is probably the only Rogue I would ever consider so. But he is good at what he does, and he also has a bit of a point, too. He believes that life is a disease, and it is his duty to get rid of it." Kera walks up to the thrashing man, who stops for a moment to pay attention to her. "I will make a deal, Zsasz. I will let you free, but you won't kill us, though you get the chance to liberate many more people, too. Sound fair?"

"Io davvero non mi fido di questo stronzo. (Italian: I really don't trust this asshole.)" Farren murmured to herself.

* * *

"Kimba. I thought you said he wouldn't kill us." Farren growled through gritted teeth.

"Eh... Il n'a jamais été vraie garantie... (French: There was never any real guarantee...) he he, whoops?" Kera whispered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Io odio te in questo momento. (Italian: I hate you right now.)" Farren grumbled.

"Here little piggies! There is no need to run from your liberation!" Zsasz called out, gripping a knife in his hand.

"Alguien tiene que liberarlo de su mente. (Spanish: Someone needs to liberate him from his mind.)" Farren mumbled to no one in particular.

Kera suddenly perked up at stared intensely over at one of the shadows in the corner of the room. _'Is that... Well, well, well...'_

Zsasz suddenly looked over in their direction, spotting them behind a desk which had been thrown on it's side. He slowly stalked his way closer, taking his time as there was no way to run. They didn't plan on running.

At the moment which Batman swooped down from a gargoyle, Zsasz collapsed from two knives entering a leg each, causing Batman's glide kick to miss. As soon as he landed, Batman's face was covered in whipped cream, blinding him. The two girls darted out from their hiding spot, dashing past the Dark knight, and leaving the Electro therapy chamber.

Kera skidded to a stop when they reached the outside, turning and running back in, moving over to the corner to find a grate. She quickly used a nearby scrap of metal to pry it off, and grabbed the item inside. She was about to run back out, when a black clad hand gripped her arm.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck'_ Farren thought as she ran. She didn't even notice the lack of a friend. _'I fucking cream-pied fucking BATMAN in his fucking FACE! If I had a camera, that would've been great. Maybe Kimba- wait.'_ She stopped running. "Where the hell IS Kimba?" She wondered out loud. She turned around. "Um, which way did I come from?"

"LET GO OF ME BAT-BRAIN!"

"You're kidding, right?" She grumbled to herself. "This day, or night, just keeps getting better and better." She followed the screeching voice belonging to Kera.

"What are you doing with that Riddler Trophy?" A deep voice asked calmly.

"LIBÈRE-MOI VOUS RAT NIAIS CERVEAU! (French: FREE ME YOU RAT BRAINED SIMPLETON!)"

Farren continued to follow the screeching down the hall. _'Bloody hell, she almost sounds like a tyre screeching against the road.'_ She thought as she continued down the hall. _'And just how far did I run, exactly?'_

When she came to the Electro Therapy room, she saw Kera screeching at Batman who was holding her by the shoulder. _'Good god. She sure knows how to get into trouble._' She thought. She walked over to the two, though kept a distance. "Well, it warms my heart to see to people getting along so nicely." She said sarcastically.

* * *

**(Kera's and Farren's POV)**

"Simba! Este imbécil no me deja ir! (Spanish: Simba! This imbecile won't let me go!)" Kera cried out like a child.

"I will once you tell me what you have a Riddler Trophy for." Batman said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why do you care that she has a Riddler Trophy? Are you jealous, or curious?" Farren asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"She obviously knew exactly where it was. Almost like she had been told where. The only one who knows where they are is the Riddler." He growled, losing his patience.

"I have never talked to the Riddler! I was just grabbing it for a souveneir!" Kera exclaimed. "Now let me go!"

"Y'know, Batman. She probably saw it shine in the corner of her eye and went to check it out." Farren stated with a shrug. "You can't say it's impossible." She tilted her head to one side. "How can you even see? Isn't your face covered in expired whipped cream?" _'I hope to god he ate it.'_ She thought hopefully.

Batman finally let go of Kera, using his hands to wipe the cream out of his eyes.

"Oh! He's using detective mode! It's... complicated...?" Kera didn't really know how to explain it, but shut up before she even started when Batman glared down at her. She realised that she probably shouldn't know that.

"How do you know that, and why are you two in Arkham? The minimum inmate age is 18, and you are obviously not members of the staff."

"Parents! Our parents work here! They brought us here, to show us around." Farren said quickly, not allowing Kera to answer lest she accidentally let something slip again. "This girl over here," She pointed at Kera. "she's a freaking psychic. She knows what'll happen and wants to stop it from happening. Don'tcha?"

Kera nodded quickly, going along with the story. "That's right! You see, I also happen to be studying to become a psychologist, and I plan on using my abilities to help the higher risk patients reform. Farren here is planning on becoming a guard. We're sisters, and our mother is a psychologist, and our father is a guard. We've decided that we'd like to follow in our parents' footsteps to make Gotham a better place." Kera spun the lies enthusiastically. She went over to stand next to her 'sister', smiling innocently.

Farren, with a cat-like smile, added, "And I don't think our parents would be too happy to find out that the crime-fighting Batman stole an item we found."

With narrowed eyes, Batman asked, "And who are your parents?"

Farren suddenly pointed at Batman and screamed, "STALKER!"

Realising the flaw in their lie, Kera racked her brain for information on all the Doctors, and realising that she couldn't be sure of which would be the best bet to say, since he could have Oracle check if they were lying or not, she nudged Farren with a look that said 'Be ready to run', she smiled at Batman, before stating, "Sorry, Chauve-souris (French: Bat), but Mommy and Daddy said to never give away personal information to strangers, and since I don't know who you are, then you're a stranger. Bye!" Before turning and sprinting.

Farren turned to look at Batman. "See ya 'round Stranger." She said before taking off after Kera.

Batman didn't waste time in chasing after them, and as he nearly caught up, Kera stopped.

"Oh, and about not knowing who you are? That was a lie. SEE YOU AROUND MR. WAYNE!" She burst into a cackle of laughter, before bolting to catch up to her friend.

"Did you really have to give away that we knew him?" Farren asked as she ran.

"We don't have any physical or emotional leverage that we could have used to get away, which didn't give away what we know. Using that was the best chance we had for escape." Kera stated matter-of-factly._ 'Well, that and the voices thought it would be funny.'_

"Well, it'd come off as expected. Fortune tellers usually know those sorts of things."

Kera hummed, as they came up to a window, a hole above them and a door to their left. "It looks like Batman has already got rid of the Joker Toxin from this room. He must have heard the commotion with Zsasz and come to see what was up. That means he's unlikely to have gotten further than this next room." She looked up. "That opening there is the way that Batman got through. That means our best bet is going that way, too."

"You mean to say that we're following that blind-flying-rat's trail of hypothetical bread crumbs?"

"I know the areas that he goes the best, seeing as I've played as him countless times. The path he goes on is basically the only way to go, for the most part. Once he unlocks most of the doors and blows some blockages up, we'll have more freedom. Come on, I'll stand on your shoulders and get up there, then I'll pull you up."

"I hope you lost some weight..." Farren said under her breath, recalling previous incidents where she attempted to hold up Kera. _'Or was that someone else?'_ She thought as she crouched down.

Kera carefully placed one foot on one of Farren's shoulders, making sure she was steady before moving to stand on her shoulders fully. "If I fall, I'm bringing you down with me."

"Oppure provate a. (Italian: Or try to.)" She mumbled as she stood up.

When Farren was at her full height, Kera raised herself from her slightly crouched position, and upon realising that she couldn't quite reach the edge, she crouched down slightly again. "Essayez de ne pas tomber. (French: Try not to fall.)" She said sweetly.

"¿Qué? (Spanish: What?)" Farren wondered, wobbling slightly.

Kera suddenly jumped, grasping the edge and pulling herself up, knocking Farren to the ground with an 'Oof!'.

When Kera was safely through the hole, she turned and let her upper half hang down, grasping the edge in her hands. "My bad?" She said, not sounding guilty at all. "I did warn you."

"Yeah. In fuckin' FRENCH!" Farren hissed, crossing her arms.

Kera adopted an (fake) innocent face, with wide eyes and slight pout. "I'm sorry Simba! I didn't mean to."

Farren rolled her eyes. "¿Vas a ayudarme para arriba, o qué? (Spanish: You gonna help me up, or what?)" She asked.

In reply, Kera gripped the side of the hole, stretching down her other arm as far as she could. "You're going to have to jump. Or find something to stand on. I can't reach down any further without falling."

"I'll find a chair. Is there a chair somewhere nearby?" Farren asked.

"I don't know. Just get it quickly, the chauve-souris (French: bat) mightn't be too far away."

"I'll keep that in mind." Farren said before running off to find a chair.

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

Once Farren had run off, Kera sat up, looking around the small chamber. It was just big enough for someone Batman's size to stand up and walk around in, but it held nothing but the hole which she had entered through, and a grate. She opened her bag, shifting aside a small bit of sturdy scrap metal to reveal the Trophy hidden underneath.

It was quite simple, just a glowing green question mark, with a few mechanics and a switch located at the bottom, doubling as a stand

There were many reasons that she could have grabbed it for, but she didn't plan on revealing the true one. That was her little secret. She placed it back safely in her bag, looking down to see if Farren had returned. She hadn't.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

'_Dang. I didn't know looking for one freaking chair could be so hard_.' Farren thought as she ran down the corridor in search of a chair.

About a minute of running later, Farren heard ticking echoing down the halls. She stopped and pulled out her hammer, ready to smash the ticking imposter and its owner into oblivion. Maybe even beyond that.

She caught a glimpse of a man poke his head around a corner, before pulling back and disappearing behind the wall. Farren ran to where she last saw him, but found nothing but a broken wrist-watch that was somehow still ticking, and a chair.

She walked over to the watch and knelt down. She then smashed it with her hammer, stood up, and dragged the chair back to where Kera was waiting, satisfied with her successes.

* * *

**Midnight: What did you think?**

**We decided to add in the other languages, and have the translations next to them so you can understand. Oh, and there is a reason why Kera knows so many, but you'll have to wait and find out. It happens to be that the two of us are actually learning languages, French for me and Spanish for Grey. Here's something funny: In french, bat is translated to chauve-souris. Together, they mean bat, bat by itself, chauve means 'hairless', and souris means 'mouse', so they call bats hairless mice.**

**I hope I did both Zsasz and Batman justice, but I'm pretty sure B-man's a little ooc. Oh well.**

**We finally managed an almost serious chapter! Woot! I think that is a huge success.**

**Why does Kera hate Dr. young? Who was the mysterious man that Farren found? And why was that trophy so important? Keep reading to find out!**

**Rendez-vous! (French: See you!)**


	5. Clocks

**AN:**

**Midnight: Hi! Sorry the chapter took so long, but the times were awkward and we didn't have much time when we could do it. But here it is!**

**Grey: Yup. Took a while. But the wait is over until next time. Hopefully the wait won't be as long in the future.**

**Kera: As long as the B-man doesn't actually manage to catch us any time soon, then you better hurry up!**

**Grey: It ain't my bloody fault! I didn't know my grandparents made a surprise visit!**

**Midnight: Why the heck are you here, Kera!? Shoo! This is an **_**Author's **_**Note, no characters allowed!**

**Farren: Yeah! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?!**

**Kera: OH HEY LOOK! IT'S BATMAN! *Runs off*.**

**Farren: *Points in the other direction* Oh hey. It's you-know-who.**

**Kera: *Runs back* WHERE?**

**Farren: Oh no. You JUST missed him by a whisker. Too bad, so sad. I'm outta here. *Leaves***

**Midnight: I'm going to do a disclaimer before someone (Farren) gets killed. We don't own Batman!**

**Grey: At all. We only own this fanfic.**

* * *

_**The lights go out and I can't be saved  
**__**Tides that I tried to swim against  
**__**Have brought me down upon my knees  
**__**Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing**_

_**Come out of things unsaid  
**__**Shoot an apple off my head and a  
**__**Trouble that can't be named  
**__**A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing**_

_**You are  
**__**You are**_

_**Confusion never stops  
**__**Closing walls and ticking clocks  
**__**Gonna come back and take you home  
**__**I could not stop that you now know, singing**_

_**Come out upon my seas  
**__**Cursed missed opportunities  
**__**Am I a part of the cure?  
**__**Or am I part of the disease? Singing**_

_**You are, you are, you are  
**__**You are, you are, you are**_

_**And nothing else compares  
**__**Oh nothing else compares  
**__**And nothing else compares**_

_**You are  
**__**You are**_

_**Home, home where I wanted to go  
**__**Home, home where I wanted to go  
**__**Home, home where I wanted to go  
**__**Home, home where I wanted to go**_

_**Clocks- Coldplay**_

* * *

**(Batman's POV)**

It had been a tough night for Bruce Wayne so far, and the fact that it was most likely just getting started didn't help at all.

"Oh, and about not knowing who you are? That was a lie. SEE YOU AROUND MR. WAYNE!" The girl cackled, before darting after her friend.

Batman was worried. Their story about her being a psychic was unlikely, and the fact that they were teenagers was disturbing.

"Oracle, I need you check for any female Doctor that has two teenage girls."

"Sure Bruce. What's up?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like whatever it is."

"Ok, I've checked and there's none. Should there be?"

"I was hoping there was. Alright, I'll get back to you when I've got more information."

The link cut. Batman sighed as he went over everything in his head, trying to fit it together. He just hoped that the two stayed out of trouble.

But is it them he should really be worried about?

* * *

**(? POV)**

Inquisitive eyes roamed over a variety of monitors, taking in the details that each one displayed. A young teenager attempting to tear her grip from Batman's hand, Zsasz lying on the ground, unable to get up, Joker running around like the madman he is. Each and every location on Arkham island, unknowingly being watched by a single man.

His gaze was set on one thing in particular. A Riddler Trophy. The Batman couldn't be bothered to take the challenge, walking past every answer to every enigma he had set out, frustrating him at the waste of his time. Yet, one girl had some how known where one trophy was, and had even gone as far to turn back and get it.

She also knew The Dark knight's identity, which he had already figured out a long time ago. How she had found it out, however, was a mystery. She was a mystery. A puzzle.

And Edward Nigma always solved his puzzles.

* * *

**(Farren's and Keruleanne's POV)**

The two girls stood the top of Decontamination, a room that was at one point filled with Joker Toxin.

"You know, I've never really had the chance to explore this room, and there seems to be a lot of interesting stuff in here... and dead bodies, but still..." When Keruleanne turned to look at Farren, she had a huge grin on her face, but a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"Well, now's your chance." Farren said.

Kera blinked away the glazed look, before smirking and leaping onto a sturdy metal pipe on the wall, sliding down to the ground, before running off to some corner.

"Well gee. If she wanted to get away from me _that_ quickly, she could'a said somethin'." Farren muttered under her breath before looking around the room.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren jumped up and down, dressed as a chicken (where she got the suit shall be forever unknown). She ran around, screaming how she loved Clock King, then stopped, wondering if he would marry her.

The sound of a man clearing his throat interrupted her. Farren hesitantly turned around to see a man in a brown suit and strange looking glasses staring at her, slightly shocked and confused. Farren recognized him as the man who had disappeared on her earlier. "You... What?" He asked, sounding oddly patient.

"Who... Are you?" Farren asked, her voice several octaves higher than normal.

"I am the Clock King."

Farren froze, the chicken suit mysteriously disappearing, leaving her in her original attire. '_Shit. Holy fucking shit. Not good, not good, NOT GOOD._' She thought to herself.

Clock King raised an eyebrow. "So. What were you saying before?" He asked.

"What was I.." She trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. "It worked!" She suddenly shouted.

Clock King blinked. "What?"

"My plan! I drew you out of hiding, and you fell for it! Hook, line and sinker!" Farren declared triumphantly.

Clock King stared at her in astonishment. "You mean.. You.. You planned this out?!"

"Yep!" Farren put her hands on her hips in an attempt to keep her composure.

"Well, if you wanted to get me, then what do you want?"

"What do I.." She trailed off again as she thought. She didn't really want anything from him. She didn't even know what he had. "Um. Good question."

"Wait a moment." He took a step forward, towards Farren. "You didn't plan it out, did you?"

"I.. Didn't..?" Farren squeaked as she noticed how Clock King was much taller than her. Her head was at his chest. She felt rather short looking up at him.

"Now.. How to punish you..." The Clock King tapped his chin in false thought. "I know. I shall make you wear a chicken suit and force you to think about me in a certain way. What way though..."

"You wouldn't-" Farren began.

"Love!" He declared, interrupting her. And, just as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared.

Farren groaned. So_ that's_ where the chicken suit and random words came from. She just hoped that Kera was far enough away so she couldn't hear what was going on. Though that was unlikely, because of the echoes. She'll have fun trying to explain that.

'_I do believe that I made a new enemy. The king of the things I hate the most. Clocks. I wonder when I'll be able to beat him-_'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she accidentally stepped off the edge. She didn't make it all the way to the bottom though. A belt loop in her jeans caught on something that was sticking out almost halfway down.

"Shit. That could'a ended a lot worse." She said to herself.

_SNAP_

The loop broke and she made it to the bottom.

"YOU ALRIGHT?" A far off voice called, obviously Kera.

* * *

**(Clock King's POV)**

Today had been... Odd, for the Clock King. First his wrist watch exploded on him, he warped somewhere he wasn't meant to be, and then he met a strange red-headed girl who had somehow managed to fool him into thinking he was tricked into unintentionally going along with one of her plans.

He was still in the decontamination room, trying to think of way to spend his spare time. He never really had any spare time at all, so having hours of it was quite unnatural to him. "What to do? What to do?" He asked himself. "The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. I mustn't be late, but there's no point in being early."

As he walked aimlessly through the room, he caught something in the corner of his eye. He was on the ground level, wandering about close to where he had met that odd girl. He turned to look at what had caught the attention of the corner of his eye.

That same redheaded girl from about a minute ago was unconscious on the ground. She didn't seem to be dead, which upset him slightly. "How very convenient." He said to himself. "It seems as though I do have a way to spend that spare time."

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

One of the first things that Kera saw when she went down was a dead guard. The man had a creepy grin frozen on his face, obviously caused by the Joker Toxin. Kera casually walked by the body, intent on finding something interesting in the room.

On a desk sat some sort of computer, running codes at a rapid pace. A guard lay next to it, having died while attempting to override the security system, which is currently under the control of the Joker. Next to it was a camera, a simple digital one that probably either belonged to one of the staff members, having been left behind in the panic earlier. _'This could work, I'd be able to complete the Riddler's challenge with this.' _

It may not seem like a good thing, but Kera had played the games enough times to remember every riddle, as well as the answers and Riddler trophy locations. She'd even gone through the game some times for the sake of completing the Challenge. The chance to really do it, though, was a new one, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

Distantly, the sound of something tearing, then a dull thud came from the direction that Farren would be. Kera called out to her, but when she didn't receive a response, she shrugged and decided to check when she was done. The longer she had to herself, the better. She had quite the plan, but the feeling that her best friend wouldn't approve accompanied it.

She stored the camera and the laptop in her bag, and went on to gather more supplies. She found two dead thugs with guns and ammunition, and took them for Farren and herself. All the better to defend themselves with.

She moved over to where Farren was, and saw the back of a tall man walking towards an unconscious Farren.

**'The prick better get away from her...'**

**'Who the heck is he?...'**

**'...And brown is a horrible colour...'**

**'How long would it take for him to die by suffocation? Or there are the baterangs...'**

**'Ditch her!'**

_'Would you all just shut the heck up!?'_ She mentally shouted. The voices had their moments of helpfulness, but sometimes, Kera wished they would just shut up. Stupid quacks...

The faintest whizzing sound broke the silence, and both Kera and the man looked up to see Batman making his presence known. From her position, Kera could see that Batman wasn't using detective mode (which made the eye covers glow slightly on the cowl), meaning her presence was a mystery. She looked back to see the man disappear, only giving her time to catch the glimpse of glasses resembling clocks._ 'Clock King? Why the heck is he here? Did I miss a huge showdown between him and Farren or something?'_

But how to get away from Batman, and keep him away from Farren... A distraction. Surely a fifteen year old, carrying a gun and running away will work?

_'Aww, hell. I'll go for it.'_

She ran like the wind.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren woke up feeling woozy and sore all over. What happened? Oh, right. She had accidentally stepped off the edge of the platform thing she was on. How silly.

She looked up with squinting eyes, noting that she was still in the decontamination room. Through her blurry vision, she caught a glimpse of Kera holding a gun and being chased by Batman. _'Did I miss something?'_

She slowly and very unsteadily got up, but dropped to the ground again. So she settled on sitting cross-legged.

"You woke up, eh?" Someone asked. Their voice was followed by ticking. If Farren wasn't as disoriented, she'd have her hammer out, ready to smash the man's face.

Farren squinted up at the towering figure that stood before her. In his right hand, he was spinning a pocket watch with his index finger. "Clog King?" She wondered. She meant to say 'Clock', but her wooziness was affecting her words, and it came out sounding like 'Clog'.

Clock King pinched the bridge of his nose, sliding his glasses up a bit. "_Clock_ King." He corrected.

"Close enough." Farren said as she once again attempted to stand. She had made it to her feet, but stumbled forward, landing on Clock King. "Gah! I freaking give up!"

"Get off me!" Clock King yelled, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her off him.

"S'not like I gotta' choice." Farren grumbled. She looked off to the side. She saw three thugs slowly making their way closer to them. For a second she considered not saying anything, and hopefully being rid of the man who was glaring at her whilst holding onto her shoulders. Then she remembered her condition. "Thugs." She said robotically.

Clock King raised an eyebrow. "What?" He followed her stare and took notice of the thugs drawing near. "ah..." He let go of one of her shoulders and began fiddling with something inside his coat.

That was the last thing before everything went black. Again.

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

Adrenaline pumps through Kera's veins, her breath coming out in short, ragged bursts as she pushes her body to the limits. She's fast, but Le Chauve-souris (French: The Bat) is much faster, no doubt a result from many years of training. That doesn't bother her, though, because he's away from Farren and that's all that really matters. The gun is gripped tightly in her sweaty palms, the bag thumping against her side rhythmically with each stride.

The door obediently opens and closes, for both Kera and the Batman. Green arrows have been spray painted along the floor, 'HA' displayed on the wall. Dead guards lay slumped, taken down as the Joker ran rampant through the building. _'Aww, well crap. There are thugs in this hall... Though that could be useful.'_

Just as she caught a glimpse of two men making their way towards them, Kera cut to the right, remembering how the hall splits for a second before reconnecting. The two thugs jump at Batman, allowing Kera to duck around him and start making her way back towards the decontamination room. Her legs and side are protesting, but she still walked with a skip in her step, giddy at having escaped the Batman two times. The door opens again, allowing her access to the room. Kera strolls casually towards where Farren was, just to find... She isn't there.

_'God damn it.'_

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren woke up with a pounding head, staring up at the clouded night sky._ 'Oww... What the hell..? What happened? Did I.. Did I collapse? Again?'_ She thought. She slowly sat up, trying to recall what happened. _'God, it's cold out here- wait why the hell am I outside?'_

_TOCK... TOCK... TOCK..._

_'Oh HELL no.'_ Looking to her left, she found a giant clock face, ticking away the time. '_Why me?_'

"Taking in the marvellous spectacle that is the clock tower's face, are you?"

Farren looked to her right. Clock King was standing quite close to the edge of the tower. Looks like she was stuck with him for a while. "More like being tempted to obliterate it with my hammer."

"How could you think of doing that to a clock?" He asked, shocked.

"Simple. I picture a hammer-"

"No! I won't hear of it!"

"You asked."

"It was a rhetorical question!" He shouted before turning away from her like defiant child.

_'Could I... Push him off?'_ She thought to herself. The temptation to throw him over the edge was growing with every passing second.

She reached around to get her hammer out of her bag, but found that it wasn't there. _'What? Where- did I drop it when I fell?'_ She looked over at Clock King and slapped the back of his leg to get his attention.

"Ow! What?!" He snapped.

"Do you have my bag?" She asked, ignoring his snappy mood.

"What bag? You never had a bag!"

"Oh." She looked back up at the sky. _'So I lost it_ before_ I ran into him? Great_.'

"I must be leaving now." Clock King said.

"Wait, so you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Hm... Yes." And with that, the Clock King disappeared.

* * *

**AN:**

**Midnight: And that's a wrap!-**

**Grey: Hm.. A wrap... Oh! And yes! Until next time! Stay tuned!**

**Kera: But what about meeeee!?**

**Grey: You get caught by the Batman. The end.**

**Kera: No I didn't! I got away! It's Farren that will probably get caught by Batman- or something... I have no idea how you're gonna get down from there, Farry.**

**Farren: I'll... Uh... Jump- no. That would kill me. Trick Bats into saving me and then- no I don't have anything to distract him. I know! I'll-**

**Grey: No! Farry! Shut up! You'll ruin it for everyone!**

**Kera: So, Farry, since we're breaking the fourth wall here, what was going on with the chicken suit part?**

**Farren: *Grumbles* I'll tell you later...**

**Kera: Oh, I know **_**what**_** happened, but **_**why**_**?**

**Midnight: That... was my fault...partly.**

**Farren: How is it **_**partly**_** your fault?**

**Midnight: Well, Grey wasn't typing anything, and I just threw in something to fill the space as a joke, I think it was something like 'Farren jumped up and down, dressed as a chicken. She ran around, screaming how she loved The Penguin, then stopped, wondering if he would marry her.' I honestly didn't think she'd keep it, or even part of it... Hey! She could have deleted it any time! As for the inclusion of Clock King, I mentioned him, and one thing led to another... The Clock King included in this is based off the one in Batman The Animated Series, but some adjustments have been made.**

**Farren: *Glares at Grey* I hate my creator...**

**Midnight: Cheers! **


	6. Battle Scars

**Riddler: Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big, black, bat?**

**Farren: Certainly not me. Though I'm not too sure about Kerry.**

**Kera: NEVER! Not even Crane can make me fear that brainless baboon! On another note, while the authors aren't here, let us plan their demise!**

**Clock King: *Mutters to self* I suppose I have some spare time on my hands. I'll see what these people are doing.**

**Kera: Hey, CK, can I borrow a pocket watch?**

**Clock King: What do you need it for?**

**Kera: To check the time!**

**Farren: You still don't trust me with a watch, do you?**

**Clock King: *Hands a pocket watch to Kera* No.**

**Farren: Then why, of all places, did you leave me ON THE CLOCK TOWER NEXT TO THE CLOCK FACE?**

**Clock King: ...**

**Kera: Hehe... *Gives pocket watch to Farren***

**Farren: *Takes the pocket watch and crushes it in her hand***

**Clock King: My... M-my... *Is completely heartbroken***

**Riddler: You wouldn't be so heartbroken if you didn't have a crush on a girl who hates the very thing you love.** **Besides, why would you give the watch to Kera in the first place? If she wanted the time, she would have asked.**

**Clock King: WHAT?! I DO NOT HAVE THE FEELINGS THAT YOU ARE IMPLYING FOR THAT... MONSTEROUS PERSON! *Is hiding a blush***

**Farren: Ouch.**

**Riddler: Oh, I know. I just did that to see your reaction.**

**Kera: Question; what's male, obsessed with clocks, and in denial? Answer; It's quite obvious...**

**Clock King: I don't have time for this. *Disappears with Farren***

**Kera: Oh, hey! I've got a Riddler- *cough cough* I mean riddle!**

**Jonathan Crane: A Freudian slip?**

**Kera: **_**NO**_**. Scram!**

**Grey: Has anyone seen Farren? I need to talk to her about something.**

**Kera: Nope.**

**Grey: Clock King teleported away with her, didn't he?**

**Riddler: Fugate can't teleport. He just moves faster than- **

**Grey: *Punches Riddler in the face* I'm not talking about it from his perspective; I'm talking about it from a normal person's perspective. Because in a normal person's perspective, it looks like he's teleporting. Okay you little smart-ass?**

**Riddler: And, what was that, Kera?**

**Kera: **_**Nothing**_**! GET AWAY FROM HIM GREY! *Runs at Grey while holding chopsticks***

**Midnight: Erm... I think we should get onto the story, guys. B-man ain't ours!**

**Grey: *In the background* KILL ME, AND YOU KILL FARREN!**

* * *

_**Hope the wound heals but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
You're at war with love, yeah**_

**_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_**  
**_Don't look like they're ever going away_**  
**_They ain't never gonna change_**  
**_These battle..._**

**_Never let a wound ruin me_**  
**_But I feel like ruin's wooing me_**  
**_Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree_**  
**_Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_**  
**_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_**  
**_Been trying to keep your nods up_**  
**_And you know that you should know_**  
**_And let her go_**  
**_But the fear of the unknown_**  
**_Holding another lover strong_**  
**_Sends you back into the zone_**  
**_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_**  
**_A lover not a fighter_**  
**_On the front line with a poem_**  
**_Trying to write yourself a rifle_**  
**_Maybe sharpen up a stone_**  
**_To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_**

_**Battle scars- Guy Sebastian, Lupe Fiasco**_

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren was sitting at the top of the clock tower, still by herself. She looked up at the clock face that was next to her, loudly ticking away the time. _'I really want to beat up that clock right- wait... Maybe_...' She stood up, no longer feeling dizzy or woozy, and began kicking the clock. _'This oughtta teach that dick to leave me with a clock_.' She thought as she harshly introduced the clock face to her foot.

* * *

**(Clock King's POV)**

Clock King stopped at the entrance to the decontamination room, feeling like something truly awful was happening. But surely it wasn't the sounds of someone fighting thugs. That's not awful in the least. He felt like it was something absolutely horrid.

Something that could possibly shatter his heart.

Something like...

_'Oh fuck no._'

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

She had just arrived in the decontamination room to find that Farren wasn't there. Though, three thugs were there, one with a knife. Oh, and her gun wasn't loaded.

_'Well, this should be fun.'_

Her chopsticks are grabbed, and her bag slid over to the wall nearby.

"Whatcha doing here all alone, girlie?" A goon mocks.

"Oh, you know, just waiting for some mindless idiot to come along so I can murder them in the most gruesome way possible." She smiled sweetly. "Oh, and I was hoping to find out the amount of pressure needed to pierce a man's throat with chopsticks. Would you care to help me with that?"

"That big talk's not getting you anywhere, dollface. Get 'er, boys!"

"Well, I wasn't joking. So I guess I'll find out." She shrugged before turning towards the nearest thug, dodging the knife and kicking him in the knee. She punched him in the stomach, before kicking him hard in the side of the head, knocking him out and likely giving him brain damage._ 'Not that he has much of a brain, so no harm done.'_

The other two stopped for a second, staring at her before charging towards her at full speed. She flipped her chopsticks in her hands, before grinning crazily.

"Ashes, ashes, you'll all fall down!"

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren had been kicking the clock face for about a minute before Clock King had appeared. There was a small hole in the clock face, and that earned Farren a shriek from him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Clock King screeched, flailing his arms as though he didn't know what to do with them.

"I think that I'm kicking this clock." Farren replied.

"STOP! STOP IT! I FORBID YOU TO CONTINUE!"

"Get me down _safely,_ and then I'll stop." Farren said, raising her leg to kick the clock face again.

"No! Do NOT kick the clock!" Clock King yelled, but was ignored. "Don't- DON'T- ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Fine. I'll get you down... _safely_." He growled.

Farren put her leg down. "There. Now that wasn't too hard, now was it?"

"I know this won't be." He said, smirking.

Before Farren could ask what the hell he was talking about, he pushed her over the edge of the tower. "I SAID _SAFELY _YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed as she fell. The windows were flying up at a speed that made it look as though they were a part of one long-ass window reaching from the bottom to the top of the tower. She expected to come into contact with the hard ground; she instead landed on something rather soft.

"You're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be." Clock King said.

"You thought I was fat?" Farren asked, shocked.

"N-no. I never said-" Clock King began.

"And why were you thinking of my weight?!" Farren yelled, interrupting him.

"I was-"

"You know what? Don't answer that!" She said, interrupting him one last time. Neither of them noticed that Farren's arm was wrapped around Clock King's shoulders.

It was silent for a second, but the silence was broken by a loud, insane cackle. Keruleanne stood there, barely able to stand up from the force of her laughter (that and there was blood staining the front of her shirt, and the amount was slowly growing).

"And what's got you, Miss Giggles?" Farren asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, haha, nothi-" Her laughing ceased abruptly, as she fell to the ground and clutched her stomach.

"Oh, Dios mío...(Spanish: "Oh my God...)" " Farren muttered, holding her face with her free hand and resting the side of her head on Clock King's chest.

"Just a minor laceration, lower abdomen, no vital organs hit, will require stitching." She wheezed out.

"Sounds like you might need a doctor, or something." Clock King said dismissively.

"_Never!" _She snarled. "I refuse to ever go near a bloody white coat again, you hear me? Never _again_!" She looked absolutely furious at that point.

"I was just saying. Yeesh." Clock King rolled his eyes.

Farren blinked, realizing that the soft thumping noise she was hearing was Clock King's heartbeat. She also noted that one of her arms was wrapped around his shoulders as he held her in a bridal position. She felt her face go beet red. She quickly retracted her arm and, without thinking it through, snapped, "Put me down!"

Clock King shrugged. "Okay." He then let his arms go limp, allowing Farren to complete her fall to the ground with a yelp.

A wheezy laugh came from Kera, who was looking quite pale now. "_That's_ what's got me... and that bloody knife earlier..."

Farren got up and walked to Kera. _'Well, if she refuses to see a doctor, then how the hell is that wound gonna heal_?' She thought to herself.

"Hey, Farren?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"The voices are really quiet right now."

"Voices?" Clock King wondered.

Farren turned to face him. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"No."

Farren rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kera. "That's a good thing. Right?" She asked uncertainly.

"It could be, it might not be, but I'm pretty sure it's because I'm about to-" She then fully collapsed to the ground.

"That... Cannot be good." Clock King stated bluntly.

"Gee. Ya think?" She growled at Clock King. She really had had it with him.

"No. I know it's not good."

"How can you just stand there and do nothing?"

"How can you be afraid of clocks?"

"I'm not afraid of them! They just... Remind me too much."

Clock King blinked, now interested. "Remind you of what?"

"Metronomes."

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

_Continuing from previously..._

The thugs ran at her at the same time, one just a bit ahead of the other. She focused on that one, but knew she had fallen into a trap when the other one came up behind her. She was grabbed from behind, the other one leaning down to pick up the knife.

She kicked out as hard as she could, but he other thug just stepped back, and the one holding her was too strong. She was hit in the head, dis-orientating her for a little while, but she still felt it as the knife pierced her abdomen, the pain burning like a fire, reminding her of things that she had never wanted to remember.

_She felt like screaming as the skin broke at the base of her neck, yet her muscles had been shut down. There was no way to move, no way to escape. Nothing but pain._

She finally manages to hit the guy, kicking his lower regions with a lucky shot. She head-butted the guy behind her, hitting his nose and forcing him to let her go in favour of clutching his face. The knife had been dropped, and she picked it up with an emotionless face, ignoring her wound and turning to the two men with blank eyes.

"Die."

* * *

The sound of metal hitting the floor sounded as the knife fell to the blood covered ground, eyes glaring upon the unrecognisable bodies with ire. Blood covered her hands and feet, staining her gloves and shoes.

"Well, well, well! That was quite the show!" The voice was easy to recognise, and Kera turned to the nearest TV screen to see the Joker looking at her with that _grin_ on his face.

"Fit for the circus... or the madhouse." Kera flippantly stated. She was answered with a round of laughter, the insane chortle ringing in her ears.

"Oh, that was a good one! Say, I don't think I've seen you before! I'm sure if I had you'd be on my guest list..." The Joker actually pulled out a piece of paper, checking it over. "Nope, don't think you are! Though, after that show I think I might just add you. Name?"

"Keruleanne."

"It'll do. Let's see... Batsy is going to be trying to get out of the building, and if he does, I want you to keep him busy! I don't care how you do it, just set something up at the outside area, take out the guards, and have fun, kiddo! HahahaHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAHAHAA!"

The screen cut to the Arkham logo, and the door at the window end of the room opened. _'Looks like he's letting me out.' _Kera continued to walk on, following the doors that opened for her, and eventually finding herself out side.

That was when she found Farren in the Clock King's arms, and became much more aware of the blood that seeped out of her wound.

_'Well. Shit.'_

She fell unconscious.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

"Ah... That makes sense."

Clock King had refused to let Farren do anything until she had explained herself, which led her telling him her life's story. "Well, now that you know _everything_, either you do something helpful, or go away." She growled.

"Why would I help you?" Clock King asked, crossing his arms.

"For lack of anything to do? Because you have spare time? I dunno, you tell me!" Farren yelled.

"You want me... To tell you why I should help you?" His question came out sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

Farren nodded. "Pretty much."

At that moment, a guard ran up. "Oh, god, I got an announcement that someone was dying over here. I came as soon as I could- Clock King! Get away from them!"

"Ah. Good evening officer. Lovely night out here, wouldn't you agree?" Clock asked the guard casually.

The guard aimed his gun at Clock King. "I'm warning you. Get away from them immediately."

Clock King stepped up behind Farren. "Now, now officer. There's no need to be that way." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We were just- _OW_ _FUCK_!"

Farren had bashed her heel into his foot. "Back off." She warned.

"You fucking bitch. Is that how you treat _everyone_ that catches you when you're _pushed off a building_?!"

"Well, to be fair, _you_ were the one that pushed me off."

The guard had lowered his weapon and was watching back and forth between the two.

"Only because you wanted to get down from there."

"_Safely_! Pushing me off the clock tower isn't _safely_ getting me down!"

"But I caught you in the end, so therefore, it was safe! And besides! You shouldn't have kept kicking the clock!"

"Well you shouldn't have left me _with_ the clock!"

The P.A system crackled for a moment, before a distorted voice come on. "As amusing as your little quarrel is, I'd prefer it if the girl who is lying on the ground, _bleeding out, _was given some medical attention." The system crackled and turned off.

"Uh, yes. Clock King," The guard pointed to Clock King. "Fuck off, and you," He pointed to Farren. "Pick her up and come with me." It was obvious that the guard had had enough as well.

"..My name is not '_you_', it's _Farren_..." Farren grumbled to herself, doing as the guard said.

The guard had led Farren around until he announced that they were in the Medical Facility. He continued to lead them around through the building, passing rushing doctors. He stopped at one and said, "This girl is in need of medical attention."

The doctor turned around, revealing that he wore glasses an-

'_Oh my fucking god... You're kidding me, right?_' Farren thought to herself as she recognized the 'doctor' as Clock King. '_I have a fucking stalker_.'

"Oh my. That's quite the injury." He said with false shock.

"Is there anything you can do?" The guard asked, not suspecting anything.

"I believe there is."

* * *

**AN:**

**Midnight: Well, that's that. Oh, and since the AN at the top has somehow turned into a mini story, then this one will contain actual authors stuff.**

**Grey: Well, hopefully it does.**

**Midnight: It kind of has to. Otherwise, we wouldn't get in what we need to get in.**

**Grey: But you can never be too sure.**

**Midnight: Meh. Let's just get on with it. Thank you to the people who have reviewed! It really helps us feel compelled to write more, so if you enjoy the story and want to see quicker updates, then please review!**

**Grey: What she said.**

**Kera: (Well **_**that **_**was intelligent)**

**Midnight: SHOO! Go find Edward!**

**Grey: Or I shall instruct Clock King to execute him!**

**Kera: *Looks at Grey in horror and runs***

**Grey: Where were we?**

**Midnight: Oh! Please review, yadda, yadda, yadda. Erm, keep reading, we'll update soon (hopefully) and Kera will throw any flames at Dr Young... Or any doctor, really.**

**Grey: And if Farren catches any, she'll throw 'em at the Bat. Any who, 'til next time!**

**Midnight: Cheers!**


	7. How to Save a Life

**Kera: Where is she...?**

**Farren: Where is who?**

**Kera: Grey. *Narrows eyes and looks around, holding chopsticks threateningly, before stalking away***

**Farren: You know... If you kill Grey, you'd kill me as well.**

**Riddler: I don't think she cares. She's been trying to hunt down Grey for a while now.**

**Farren: *Looks over at Riddler* You know why?**

**Riddler: Of course I do! I am the Riddler!**

**Farren: Then prove it Mr Wise guy. Why is she hunting down Grey?**

**Riddler: Because Grey attacked me, and for some reason, that is motivation enough for Kera to hunt down Grey for... two days straight.**

**Farren: Smartass. *Grumbles inaudibly* There should be a limit for I.Q. Points, that if passed, is punishable by ten years in prison.**

**Midnight: Don't worry, Farren. He still doesn't have a clue as to why Kera feels the need to defend him. *Leans in to whisper* He's been trying to figure it out, though. But, alas, females shall always be the riddle that no man can hope to solve.**

**Farren: And males shall be a riddle to us girls. Though some have managed to figure them out. Which I find amazing.**

**Midnight: Amazing indeed.**

**Kera: *In the background* Oooohh, Greeee~eeeey! Come out, come out, wherever you are!**

**Grey: If you want to kill me, you'll have to get your farewells ready for Farry. *Looks over at Midnight* Shall we get on with the chapter while Ms. Genius tries to figure out that if she kills me she's technically killing Farren too?**

**Midnight: Probably. Batman isn't ours, there, it's said, it's done, let's get on with this thing already.**

**Batman: I have no life.**

**Farren: No. No you do not.**

* * *

_**Step one – you say, "We need to talk."  
**__**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
**__**He smiles politely back at you  
**__**You stare politely right on through  
**__**Some sort of window to your right  
**__**As he goes left and you stay right  
**__**Between the lines of fear and blame  
**__**And you begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
**__**Somewhere along in the bitterness  
**__**And I would have stayed up with you all night  
**__**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Let him know that you know best  
**__**'Cause after all you do know best  
**__**Try to slip past his defence  
**__**Without granting innocence  
**__**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
**__**The things you've told him all along  
**__**Pray to God, he hears you  
**__**And I pray to God, he hears you**_

_**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
**__**Somewhere along in the bitterness  
**__**And I would have stayed up with you all night  
**__**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life- The Fray**_

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren had sat down and stared at the ground, not wanting to know what was going on. Clock King had been doing whatever it was that doctors did. She was surprised that when he came out he had said that she'd be back on her feet soon.

She stood up and stretched her arms out, tired of sitting down when Clock King walked by. Farren looked up at him. In the light, she could see that he was actually around her age. Originally she thought he was twenty or something, but now she could see that he was probably only about seventeen. '_He actually looks pretty handsome_.' She thought to herself absently. She blinked. '_Did I just... No. I didn't_.'

"What are you looking at?" Clock King asked, drawing her attention to him again.

"I'll tell you when I've figured it out." She replied.

Clock King blinked before frowning. "Y'know, that can be a very hurtful thing to say."

"And why would something I say hurt you?"

"Um, uh... Be... Because... Uh... B-because I might just throw you back to where you were if you're not careful! I'm sure that Batman will be pleased to see you."

"Alright then. Go ahead. Do it." Farren shrugged. '_He won't do it_.'

"F-fine!"

'_Oh shit, he's gonna do it._'

There was some hesitation from Clock King before he finally said, "I can't."

'_Ha! I knew he wouldn't do it! Not a doubt in my mind!_' Farren raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened? Time gizmo's outta fuel?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"You're making it sound like you want to see Batman."

_'Oh snap!'_

"Well? Do you?"

"You're honestly starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"Me? Jealous? Over you? How, in any logical or illogical way, does that seem like a plausible opinion?"

"When you started asking me if I wanted to see Batman?" Farren tilted her head. "You look irked. Are you in denial?"

"I swear... If I find a death ray..."

"You'll shoot me?"

"Pretty much."

"My word, is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"You're a lady? Since when?"

Farren attempted to throw a punch at him, but he disappeared, reappearing behind her. He held her shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "I think you forget who you're dealing with. Remember, I hold your friend's life."

"And I'm holding a fancy looking watch. It looks expensive. Where'd you steal it from?" Farren asked, holding a watch in her hand.

"Gah! That's mine you thief!" He yelped, reaching for it with both hands. Farren merely stretched her arm out to full length, keeping it out of reach for him.

"But is it stealing if it was already stolen?"

"For your information, I made that myself. So therefore, you are stealing." Clock King stated, dropping his arms over her shoulders. To a person watching, it'd look like Farren was holding him up, whilst examining a fancy wrist watch with both hands.

"You made this? I find that hard to believe." Farren began looking over the watch, trying to find a label or etching of some kind that could prove his guiltiness.

"The only etching on that is an etching of my name." Clock King stated, as though he had read her mind. "It's riiiiiiiiight... Here." He held the watch, searching for the etching, finding it rather quickly, and facing it to show Farren, who was practically being hugged by him. The etching read 'Temple Fugate'.

"Oh." Farren said quietly. She looked over the etching to read it properly. "Your name is Temple Fugate?"

"What did you _think_ my name was?"

"I don't know. You introduced yourself as 'Clock King'. What do _you_ think I thought your name was?"

Clock King dropped his forehead on Farren's shoulder. "I don't fucking know."

"Well do you know why you're practically hugging me?"

Temple began backing away slowly, not changing his position. This earned him some rather odd stares. Farren smiled somewhat triumphantly at the sight of his embarrassment.

Suddenly, strangled screams could be heard, as well as something along the lines of 'MOURIR MÉDECINS! (French: DIE DOCTORS!)'.

_'I really hope that's not what I think it is._'

A bloodied doctor stumbled out of the patient infirmary, looking over his shoulder as Kera chased after him, murderous intent written on her face. "SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'S GONE MAD!" The doctor cried.

A guard rushed forward, dodging around the injured doctor.

As Kera was being restricted, she struggled violently, screaming things like "I'll kill you, you bloody doctor!" and "Every doctor will die!"

"Damn. If only you were a real doctor." Farren said, looking over at Temple.

In response he stuck his middle finger up at her.

"Do that again, I'll stick that finger so far up your ass that your tongue will be replaced."

The doctor ran out of Kera's sight and she calmed down immediately, though she still glared in the direction that he had ran in. "Next time, Diable (French: Devil), you die." She muttered, brushing the bemused guard's hands off her arms and stalked over to Farren and Temple, still glaring at the direction the doctor ran off in, muttering threats under her breath the whole way.

Temple whistled. "I've heard of people hating doctors, but that must be the worst reaction to a doctor I've seen yet. And I've seen some real shockers."

"Well aren't you lucky you're not an actual doctor." Farren said.

"Worried are you?" He asked, smirking. "How sweet."

"Shove it up your ass."

"Oh, so you guys started dating while I was KO'ed, huh? That's cool." Kera stated casually. "Do you guys know where we are?"

"The guard said we're at the medical facility." Farren replied.

"And how could we have the time to date? Not to mention that I would never go out with..." Temple searched his mind for the right word, pointing in Farren's direction. "That. At all."

"Hate to admit it, but I agree with Four-Eyes. I would never go out with him, even if I were dead."

* * *

**(Kera's POV)**

Kera looked disappointed for a moment before shrugging, and saying quietly to herself "They're only delaying the inevitable."

She looked around, taking note that they were in the same room that Batman saves the doctors from the goons in. The doctors weren't large in number, but the ones that were there were talking to each other and the guards. She had to stop herself from attempting to kill them as a couple came into view. It was apparent that Joker's thugs hadn't reached this part of the island just yet, so that meant that Batman was also a fair distance away.

"Well, what do you guys think we should do?" She asked Farren and Clock King.

"Personally, I think he should get a breath mint." Farren replied, pointing to Temple. "Seriously, his breath reeks."

"I don't... What?" He breathed out into his hand. "I do not!"

"I don't think that anyone's going to care. Besides, why do you know how his breath smells, anyway?" Kera raised an eyebrow at Farren.

"Better question. Who knew that you were bleeding on the ground?" Farren asked, avoiding the topic.

"Someone knew that I was bleeding on the ground?" She tilted her head and blinked, slight sarcasm but also genuine confusion lacing her voice.

"Why else would you be here? I sure as hell didn't know this place was here, and Mr Helpful was refusing to help." Farren replied, nodding her head in Temple's direction.

Kera suddenly realized something. Even though Joker's goons haven't fully taken over yet, Joker still had control of the security system, which included all doors. They shouldn't have been able to get from Arkham North to Arkham West. "It shouldn't have been possible to get over here..." She said quietly, yet loud enough for the others to hear.

"Sounds like someone won't be lonely on Valentine's Day." Temple stated, putting his wrist watch on.

To most people, whoever the person was might have been a complete mystery, but Kera knew that only one other person could have control over security like that, but first she needed more details to confirm her suspicions.

"How did you know that someone knew I was bleeding on the ground?"

"An officer came, his radio went, someone with a distorted voice mentioned you... Need I go into further detail?" Temple explained.

"Distorted voice, huh? I wonder though... Why would the _Riddler_ help me?"

"And where did he get a voice distorter? If I could count the many times one of those would've come in handy..." Temple asked to no one in particular.

A voice came from Kera's bag, this time not distorted at all. "Simple. I'm the Riddler, I can get whatever I want, when I want it." Kera remembered the laptop that she had grabbed earlier, which was wirelessly connected to the security system. The Riddler must have hacked into it.

"Are you saying that you want her?" Farren wondered.

"She is merely a puzzle to occupy my spare time with. And since the_ Dark Knight _refuses to even glance at my riddles, I figured that I may as well pay attention to the person who does. Besides, there is nothing on the system for either of you, not a single record or mention, so I may as well figure out exactly_ who _you are myself." He stated it as if it was obvious, his tone seeming to prove that he didn't care for her at all, which was likely to be the case. He also seemed to love hearing the sound of his own voice.

"A simple 'no' would've been nice." Farren growled. "Which reminds me! Has anyone seen my bag? Anyone at all?"

"As I've said before, I haven't seen you with a bag." Temple replied.

"You lost your bag?" Kera asked.

"Well... Not so much lost as... Temporarily misplaced. Y'know, I probably dropped it somewhere that's blindingly obvious. I'm just wondering where." Farren replied.

"And here I was, thinking that you were attached to that hammer! I was thinking surgery would be needed to separate it from you." Kera joked.

"Well, it really would've come in handy while I was stuck next to that clock face."

"If there's a God out there... Thank you for separating her from her hammer. Though, separating her foot would've been great too." Temple said.

"Fuck you."

Kera snickered. "Well, if you guys are going to do _that_ then go find a room. Killer Croc's cell hasn't been used for a while, and it's secluded." Kera couldn't stop herself from breaking down into laughter. "Oh, but the rotting corpses and skeletons might not be your thing, though."

"Nahh... I don't think there's anything to hide." Temple replied jokingly, putting an arm around Farren's shoulders.

"Go through with that, and it will be a physical impossibility to form any kind of sentence in any language." Farren warned.

Temple responded by backing away. Again.

"Aww! You guys are just way too cute! I really couldn't care that much, though. So, Tick-tock, what're you planning on doing this fine evening?"

"What do my plans have to do with your plans?" Temple asked.

"I heard about this thing called being nice, and decided to try it out. If you're going to be stalking us, then there are chances that you'll become one of the unfortunate fools that will fall for any, ahem, _antics_ that we set up." She then shrugged. "But I honestly don't care. In fact, I'll probably film it so I can watch it again, and again! However, if you tagged along, I'm fine with turning my head to all the make-out sessions you have with Farren, and you'll be more likely to _not _humiliate yourself."

"Y'know Kera. That stopped being funny the first time you said stuff like that. And I don't care if that was just a minute ago, or even tomorrow." Farren looked around. "Where's the door?"

"Why? I know where a few of them are."

"I'm talking about the one to get out. I'm going to get my bag."

"You won't be able to. Joker has this whole island under lock-down, and you'll only be able to go somewhere if; A. He wants you to, B. Riddler is feeling generous, or C. Your boyfriend is willing to go look. His time gizmo can easily help him get past he security."

"Seriously Kera? The 'boyfriend' thing is seriously lame, and I'd've thought that you'd be wanting to get out of here more than I do."

"Are you kidding!? The moment the thugs get here, I'm done with pretending to be on the staff's side. I'll rip every bloody doctor limb from limb, even-" Pure horror seemed to cross her face for a moment, clarity and fear filling her eyes. "Y-you know... On second thought, I want out. I have to get out... out, out, out... Tw-winkle, twinkle... little _bat, _how I wonder... where you're _at_..."

"Huh. That was a fast change of mind." Temple stated.

Farren spun around to face him. "You're a mother fucking prick, you know that? Just shut up and piss the fuck off."

"I'll be here if I fucking want to be here."

"Well. If you want to be here in the medical facility, then fine. Stay here. You won't be missed by anyone."

Despite her odd singing, Kera's eyes remained clear, the usual glaze not clouding her acid green irises. She suddenly sat down and pulled out the laptop, rapidly typing away at the keyboard. Not long after, a door at the end of the room opened, the mechanics unlocking it.

"Well, shall we be leaving now, Kera?" Farren asked.

Kera nodded, looking around frantically as if she was being chased. "C-come on..." She said quietly, hurrying to the door that she had opened.

* * *

**(Clock King's POV)**

The two girls had just left, leaving Temple to stand there to find another way to spend his spare time. He sure as hell wouldn't be a fake doctor. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his wrist watch.

It was 10:31:29pm.

He pushed a button on the watch that opened the crystal. He then pushed the centre of the clock's hands down, and everything around him slowed down to the point where it appeared as though everything was still.

He walked out the door and came to the two girls he was just with. He looked over at the red-haired one. '_Well little missy, you won't be finding your bag anytime soon. I can promise you that_.' He looked over at the blackette/bluenette/purplette/greenette. '_As for you. You look familiar somehow... Oh well. No time to dwell on that now._'

He continued on his way to backtrack his steps.

* * *

**Midnight: And another chapter bites the dust!**

**Farren: *Is singing* Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust, and another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust... *Continues singing***

**Midnight: Well, I feel the need to explain some things. Like people's ages. It doesn't matter what the original ages for the characters are, or how long apart everything happens, if we feel the need to, then we will change the ages completely, like with CK. He's actually a teenager now. He had a miss-hap with that time-gizmo.**

**Grey: May I just say... I REGRET NOTHING.**

**Midnight: Of course you don't. I'll also say that there will be at least one sequel to this. This story is just something that we decided to do on a whim, and there was no real planning going into this. This story will just be us figuring things out, and having a whole lot of fun messing around. This will set the stage for the next story, which will actually be serious. The pairings have already been decided, and I'm pretty sure that they're obvious, and you should know them from either the story or the AN. Kera will not be in a relationship until the next story, though. I can't say the same about Farren...**

**Grey: I'm not planning on it until a while later. Somewhere in the sequel. I'm not sure exactly when though. I've planned out how it happens though.**

**Midnight: The same is true here. So now that some things have been cleared up, I'll just say, reviews- we love them, flames- there are doctors and bats to be burned, cookies- THEY ARE ALL MINE!**

**Grey: (I wonder what roasted bat tastes like...) Stay tuned!**

**Midnight: Cheers!**

**Kera: *In the background* DIE DOCTORS! DIE!**


	8. Betrayal

**Farren: Kimba. Please tell me you've stopped hunting down Grey.**

**Kera: Yes, I've stopped. I'm looking for doctors to kill instead.**

**Farren: Okay then. Good luck with that. I will be looking for bats to roast.**

**Batman: You will not succeed. Justice shall always prevail.**

**Kera: Put a sock in it, B-man.**

**Farren: Found one! *Runs at Batman with a flame-thrower***

**Midnight: Come on, Farren. We need the Bat **_**alive**_** for the story.**

**Farren: But... He's a **_**bat**_**. What's wrong with roasting him? Is he an endangered species or something?**

**Kera: Yes, the **_**Batias Lunaticus **_**is a very particular species, characterised by their idiocy and delusions of achieving justice, as well as their **_**horrible **_**taste in clothes.**

**Farren: They sound like an awful species. Would it matter if I killed just **_**one**_**? I'm sure there are plenty more out there.**

**Kera: Sorry, but they are endangered, and they also happen to be lots of fun to mess with, so we need to keep them alive. **

**Farren: Party pooper. How many parties have you pooped on?**

**Kera: I don't know, but I've done enough to be banned in most cake stores.**

**Temple: You pooped in **_**cakes **_**too? By god.**

**Kera: No! They just don't give cake to party poopers.**

**Farren: You should count how many parties you've pooped on. Then you could start a world record for the amount of parties pooped on by one person! I'd imagine that some other party poopers out there would be jealous and would be seen as novices compared to your party pooping skills.**

**Kera: I'd have to beat the Bat, first. He's the best at it, and isn't allowed to step within five meters of any cake shops. **

**Farren: It can't be that hard. The Batty Rodent Man is just a sour puss. You're a real party pooper. So start counting!**

**Robin: Batman actually has the 'party pooper of the year' award. **

**Farren: Well Kera's gonna get the 'Party Pooper of the Century' award! BEAT THAT YOU BATTY OLD MAN!**

**Batman: I'm not that old.**

**Kera: Pfft, come on, Batsy, no young man can keep such a straight face all the time. I'd guess about... 30- 40?**

**Farren: 100... Yeah. That seems about right.**

**Batman: *Grumbles then leaves***

**Midnight: The only reason that you're not getting beat up is because I'm blackmailing him.**

**Farren: Better watch out Kera. There's another party pooper within the vicinity. And it's over there! *Points at Midnight***

**Midnight: Let's just get on with the story, hmm? We don't own Batman!**

**Farren: But we sure as hell will pwn him!**

* * *

_**Am I going insane?  
My blood is boiling inside of my veins  
An evil feeling attacks  
My body's shaking, there's no turning back  
Don't take your eyes off the trigger  
I'm not to blame if your world turns to black  
As your eyes start to blister  
There's just no hope for our final embrace**_

So here we are...  
I'm in your head...  
I'm in your heart!

You were told to run away  
Soak the place, and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, your betrayal!

I was told to stay away  
Those two words I can't obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, your betrayal!

_**Bullet For My Valentine- Your Betrayal**_

* * *

**(Keruleanne's and Farren's POV)**

"So I think that we should start with the pranks now." Kera stated.

"Aye. Definitely. I think you said something about getting the warden earlier?" Farren replied.

"I don't feel like messing with that air head anymore. I was thinking we just start with some of the low-lives outside. You know, guards, thugs, anyone who comes along. I want to go to Arkham North, too. I've got some things I need to do."

"Arkham North? Is that actually north? Or did they just call it that for lack of a cool-sounding name?"

"It's the north-most part of the island. It's also where the Intensive treatment is, and where we woke up. Your bag will probably be in there, too."

"Sweet! I'll be reunited with my hammer- wait. What about that guy?"

"Zsasz? He's crippled. Originally, he's supposed to have another part of the game later, but I think he won't be able to walk for a good while. I might just take his place."

"And how do you know these things, exactly?" Came the Riddler's voice.

"I have a valuable source of information- and it isn't the voices. I'm not going to tell you what it is, either."

"Hmm... I don't think I dropped my bag when we ran into Zsasz. I think that was after." Farren said to herself.

The two girls came to the door that led outside, each other one having opened for them as they walked up to it.

"Hmm... He must be letting me out again..." Kera mumbled.

"Aw. Does someone have an admirer?" Farren asked.

"No, but I do have something to do, and the person is letting me out to do it. I'm lucky that I wasn't out of it for too long, but I won't be able to do something too strenuous, because of the stitches."

"I think we both have something to do."

Kera nodded as they came up to the gate that separates them from Arkham North, which opened for them as well. A few thugs stood there, but ignored them as they passed. Once back in Arkham North, Kera looked around. There were a few thugs hiding from the guards, so Batman hadn't been here yet. This worked for Kera, who'd prefer not to get on the Joker's bad side.

"Rat-tat-tat-_tat-_a, How to kill a _bat_-a, got to set a _trap_-a, find a hostage to kid_nap_-a." Kera sang quietly.

".. Ah... ah-CHOOO!"

* * *

"Por dios. Eso fue innecesario. (Spanish: By god. That was unnecessary.)" Farren groaned.

The space around them froze, turning black and white as well as becoming posturized.

"Is that... a _menu_ box?" Kera asked slowly.

"Ooh. I wonder what that does." Farren said, looking at the 'Options' tab.

Kera shrugged and walked over, tripping and face planting on the resume tab.

* * *

Kera blinked, feeling as if something had just happened, but ignored it. "Los bedinga. (Spanish: Bless you.)"

"Gracias amigo."

Kera nodded, and continued her song. "Lure him _in_-a, Hope that you can _win_-a, This everlasting _game_-a, And earn yourself some _fame_-a." Kera finished.

"My nose hurts."

"That's nice. I've, erm, got a_ job_ to do. I don't think that you'll be allowed to be there, though. So how about we split up and do what we need to do?" Kera suggested casually. _'She'll be pissed if she finds out what I'm doing.'_

"Kay."

As Kera walked over to the statue of Quincy Sharp, she watched as Farren snuck around the guards and to the Intensive treatment door. Kera got her laptop out and hacked into the system to open it, nodding to Farren to go through. "Phew. At least she isn't suspicious of me... that would be bad."

"What do you have to hide from her?" Asked the Riddler.

"Oh, you know, the fact that I am going to be helping out criminals- the very thing I promised not to do." Riddler didn't say anything after that. Kera was grateful, because she had to set up her game for the Batman, and didn't have much time. She wasn't sure exactly what she could do, but she had to do something in order to stay on the Clown prince of Crime's good side... If he has a good side.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren walked through the door that had been opened by Kera. '_I wonder what this 'job' she's meant to be doing is. She's always been a bit... Strange when she's rushing to do something. Oh well. I'm sure the reason will become clear sooner or later. I just hope she's not doing anything she shouldn't be_.' She thought as the doors shut before the guards could get through.

She walked along until she found the Electro Therapy room. The table was still on it's side from when it was flipped, and Zsasz was still lying on the ground with knives in his legs. Though he was currently asleep. She walked through the room, looking for her bag. "Where..? I know it's here... It's gotta be... Unless..." Farren mumbled to herself, trailing off to think. "That fucking bastard! He has my bag!"

Zsasz stirred.

'_Oh shit. I really need to stay quiet_.' Farren thought to herself. She began taking one last look around, to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

The wall of monitors lit up, the Joker's face coming on.

"Nice make-up." Farren stated casually.

The Joker laughed, before he said, "Not quite, kiddo. This wonderful complexion of mine requires no extra products! I just wake up in the morning with these charming good looks!"

"Oh really? Well what are you looking for? Someone to harass? If so, I'm a bit busy."

"I just noticed that you happen to be a friend of someone I just recently enlisted the help of! So I figured that I'd say hi." Joker talked casually, as if having a chat with an old friend.

"A friend? Do you mean Clock King? 'Cause he ain't a friend."

"Fugate? Why would I even bother! I'm talking about your friend Keruleanne!"

"Kera? You're lying."

"Now why would I do that? Didn't she tell you? She's outside, doing her part for my party right now!"

"Esa maldita perra me mintió. Ella mintió puta! (Spanish: That fucking bitch lied to me. She fucking lied!)"

"Now, I have no idea what you said, but it sounds harsh!" Joker laughed again. "It's no wonder she didn't tell you!" The screen shut off.

"I really wish I had my hammer." She said, before continuing her search for her bag. A knife suddenly pierced her right arm. "OW! FUCK!" She yelped. She looked around and found Zsasz sitting up, and wide awake. "I only just left the fucking medical facility and now I've been stabbed in my arm! What the fuck?!"

"You won't get away this time! I will liberate you, little piggy!"

"You know, calling someone a pig is rude!" Farren hissed, holding her arm.

Zsasz didn't seem to care, and tried to get up, but the knives in his legs prevented him from doing so.

"You should see a doctor about that." Farren said as she left the room. Her bag was obviously not there. '_I may as well look for Kera_.'

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

Kera hadn't done any large scale crimes before. Sure, she'd caused a little chaos here and there, a few minor thefts, but nothing like what she had to do now. She decided on something simple, and climbed to the top of one of the lookout towers, shooting down the guard that sat there. She then pulled herself up onto the roof of the tower, taking a photo of the Riddler trophy that sat there. She'd been taking photos of any Riddler trophies or riddles that she'd come across.

Part of what Kera had to do was taking down the guards. She pulled out the gun, and aimed, taking down every guard she could see, not killing all of them, but incapacitating them at least. When a fair amount of them were down, the thugs that had been hiding took down the rest. She climbed down and walked over to them, guessing that the thugs knew that she was helping the Joker.

When she got down, the thugs walked up to her, not making a move to attack.

"Boss said that you're facing the Bat. We've got to help if you need it." One guy said.

"That's nice." Kera said off handedly. "Lookie here, I'm no big time criminal, I don't have a usual MO or anything of the sort, so I'm just going to do something simple and easy. I need three guards, live ones, and one guy with a gun, and two more guys to fight the Bat."

The thugs walked off to complete their tasks, and Kera grinned to herself. _'This is going to be a blast.'_

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

The doors had opened for Farren and she left the room. She figured that the Joker had done it for kicks. As she left, she noticed the lack of guards around. '_They're probably on a midnight lunch break_.' She thought to herself as she proceeded.

She came outside, '_AND FOUND A DINGO. THE DINGO WAS EATING THUGS SAYING THEY TASTED LIKE CHICKEN. THEN A RAINBOW APPEARED_.' Farren paused. _'I really should stop letting my mind wander like that. It's fuckin' dangerous. Hazardous even_.' She thought, shaking her head and continuing to look for Kera. "Spero che quel bastardo stava mentendo... Ma non poteva essere stato mentito se avesse saputo il nome completo di Kera... Ma lui potrebbe aver sentito uno di noi dicono che.. (Italian: I hope that bastard was lying... But he couldn't have been lying if he knew Kera's full name... But he could've overheard one of us say it..)" Farren sighed. "Who am I kidding? Of course she's working with him..." She muttered to herself.

"Bats! There you are, you've finally gotten out of the building. I'd invite you over to join me, but it seems that I haven't finished setting up the party yet! So I've had a volunteer to keep you company, and it seems that a few guards are hanging around, too!" It was at that moment that Batman swooped down from high above the door, landing in front of her and walking over to a guard that sat clutching his knee.

"Oh dios. KERA! ¡ALTO! (Spanish: Oh god. KERA! STOP!)" Farren yelled out. Batman turned and looked at her.

"What do you know about this?" He questioned.

"Not a damn thing. KERA! PARAR ESTA AHORA! (Spanish: STOP THIS NOW!)"

"I'm assuming that Kera is your friend?"

"What gave that away, genius? But I don't think she's a friend anymore."

"Is she the one helping the Joker?"

"As far as I've been told. But if you're planning on attacking her, _don't_."

"I don't know if I'll have to attack her yet. I'll need to ask someone what happened." He turned to the guard who was sitting on the ground. The man got the idea and started talking.

"I'm not sure. There were just gunshots all of a sudden, coming from one of the lookout towers. We were being shot down, some of us killed, before we could do anything. Anybody still standing was suddenly taken down by some of Joker's goons. I think they took some of the guys that were alive over to those towers over there. I have no idea what they plan on doing with them." The guard forced out, his voice shaky and uneven.

"Yo sería tan jodidamente agradecidos si esto es un sueño. Pero conociendo mi suerte, probablemente no lo es. Dios maldita maldita sea Kera. ¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacer eso? (Spanish: I would be so fucking thankful if this is a dream. But knowing my luck, it probably isn't. God fucking damn it Kera. Why did you have to go and do that?)" Farren wondered to herself as she walked to the towers. Batman followed her.

What she saw shocked Farren even more than when the Joker had told her about what Kera had been doing behind her back. One the bridge between two towers were two thugs and Kera. The thugs stood either side of the teenager, who was holding onto three pieces of rope which were tied together. The rope went in three directions, spread out across the bridge. The ends of the rope slipped through the gaps in the metal, then were tugged down by gravity and the force of the men hanging from them by their feet.

"By God..." Farren gasped. "Kera, ha ido completamente loco! (Spanish: Kera, you've gone absolutely mad!)"

Kera frowned at Farren, but turned to the Batman, ignoring her. "So Bats, how's life? Caught anymore lunatics lately?" She called out.

"Io non pretendo di essere riconosciuto, perché allora sarò in grado di andare e in qualche modo libera il popolo pendeva su l'altra estremità della corda. (Italian: I will not demand to be acknowledged because then I'll be able to go and somehow free the people dangling on the other end of the rope.)" Farren then smiled. "E so che non si può capire l'italiano. Non sono sicuro circa gli altri ragazzi però. (Italian: And I know that you can't understand Italian. Not sure about the other guys though.)"

"That's enough. Why are you doing this?" The Batman demanded.

"Well I certainly wasn't forced to do it, and I wasn't offered anything, either. I guess that just leaves... Oh! Because I _want_ to." Kera grinned. "I think this will be simple enough, Bats. All you have to do is somehow free these guards without them falling to their doom! Oh, but use any of those gadgets of yours and my sniper will shoot one of the guards. So you've got three chances. Take down my sniper? I'll cut all the ropes. Now, that can't be too hard for you, can it, _Dark Knight_?" She mocked.

"En primer lugar mi bolsa es robado por ese maldito bastardo, ahora Kera es un criminal. ¿Podría ser peor noche? (Spanish: First my bag is stolen by that fucking bastard, now Kera is a criminal. Could this night get any worse?)" Farren muttered to herself. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh mierda. Creo que me acabo de gafe. (Spanish: Oh shit. I think I just jinxed myself.)"

Kera grinned at Farren. "Pues bien, este podría quedar atrapado en un asilo! Oh, espera! Y Simba, debería haber sabido ahora que nunca he sido exactamente una buena persona, y desde luego no ha estado en el lado correcto de la ley.(Spanish: Well, it could be stuck in an asylum! Oh, wait! And Simba, you should have known by now that I've never been exactly a good person, and I certainly have not been on the right side of the law.)"

"Almeno prendere in considerazione le persone intorno a te quando tirare merda come questo! (Italian: At least consider the people around you when pull shit like this!)"

"You know, Simba, the whole point of scolding someone goes down the drain when you do it in a different language. But I'd recommend that you stay away. I've got a guy with a gun watching us, and there'll be some brawling when Bats actually does something, so stay away so you don't get hurt, hmm?" The Batman himself was walking over to a set of metal stairs that went up to a watch tower, his belt sitting on the ground as to prove that he wouldn't use his gadgets.

"But I never do-" Farren began.

"What the fuck did I miss?!" Someone cried out.

Farren turned around to see who the asshole that interrupted her was.

Temple Fugate was standing not too far away, looking up at Kera in confusion, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh bonjour, Clock King! I was just in the middle of keeping three men hanging to their deaths, while Batman tries to save them. You'd know about that, wouldn't you? Been there done that, right?"

"Yes, yes. I know." Temple admitted.

"Wait. You're a fucking_ villain_?!" Farren ask/yelled Temple.

"Sheesh, Simba, I just remembered how little you know! We can chat when I'm done, but right now I'm busy. Hey, Tick-tock, mind stopping Simba from interrupting me?" Kera turned to the tower that Batman had climbed up to. "Well, boys, get ready for 'im!" She grinned madly, clearly enjoying every moment of what she was doing.

Temple turned to Farren. "Your name's Simba?" He asked.

"No. It's Farren." Farren replied. "And you're not actually going to listen to her, are you?"

"Fuck no. She's not my boss. No one's my boss. I take orders from one person only. That person being me." He stated.

"Great."

The sounds of fighting began, as the two thugs started attacking Batman, who clearly overpowered them. Kera relaxed back like she was enjoying her favourite show, watching intently. "Wow! You guys _suck _at fighting! A brick wall would have been more efficient!" She laughed.

* * *

**(Clock King's POV)**

Temple had just come back from a chat with the Joker after collecting Farren's bag. He found out some rather interesting things. And to be greeted by the sight of Kera holding three ropes that held three guards, he didn't think that things could get any more interesting.

"Give me my bag." Farren requested.

"Why?" Temple asked.

"Just give me my damn bag. I stole your wrist watch, you stole my bag, it's even. Now give me my bag!"

"Damn. It's even?"

"Oh for fuck sake. Give me my bag!"

"Why?"

"Just, at least give me my hammer!"

"What, so you can interfere? I doubt you'll get far with that wound." Temple nodded to the stab wound on her arm.

Farren held it with her hand before continuing. "Why does it matter to you that I'm hurt? Just fucking give me my hammer!"

The Batman had finished taking down the thugs, and was now moving on towards Farren's friend, Keruleanne he believed her name was. "Well, Bats, congratulations. You took down a couple of no-brained morons. I'd have fun fighting you myself, but I seem to have a stich in my side- or several. Soooo... I'm just going to run!" Kera giggled before bolting, Batman trying to follow her, but a warning shot went off near him. Several more clown goons started climbing the towers, as Batman watched after the girl.

"You don't have to do this! What reason could you have for helping the Joker?" Batman asked.

"Oh, Batsy, I'd tell you, but your skull is so thick I'm afraid you wouldn't understand!" Kera chuckled as she made her getaway. She ran over to Farren, and before she could protest, grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her towards Arkham East.

"Okay, hope I don't see you two around." Temple said before slowing down time and walking away.

* * *

**Kera: Dun, dun, duuuuuunn!**

**Farren: This is all I can say to Kera: Usted traidor mentiroso hijo de perra de mierda!**

**Kera: O.O... *Shoves Farren and box and locks it, gently pushing it out of sight.***

**Grey: Now, now, Kera, that wasn't very nice, now was it? *Pulls Farren back in sight* And anyway, this chapter is finito! What chapter is this anyway? 7? 8? I think it's 8.**

**Kera: O.O**

**Midnight: Yeah, it's chapter eight... what did you say, Farren?**

**Farren: Nothing. *Smiles innocently* But it is true.**

**Kera: O.O**

**Midnight: *Translates it*...Wow.**

**Farren: =3**

**Grey: I, uh... I think we should end this quickly and painlessly. Stay tuned, until next time, please review, yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**Kera: O.O**

**Midnight: Cheers!**

**Riddler: *Pokes Kera with cane* I think she's broken...**

**Farren: Aww. ¿Rompí su precioso rompecabezas?**


	9. Friend or Foe?

**Midnight: Aye-aye-aye, Chapter nine? It feels kind of...nice, to have done this many chapters. It's the most I've got for a story. I need to apoligise- I'm the one who's been figuring out exactly where everybody is going, and what part of the island they are on. I've been scewing up majorly. I'll go back and make sure it says the right part of the island, and from now on I'll be keeping a map of the island up so I don't get confused again.**

**Farren: *Is muttering curses in Italian***

**Kera: Aww, come on, Simba! You're not **_**still **_**mad about the last chapter, are you?**

**Grey: Great to see that you're no longer broken.**

**Farren: Quanto tempo ha fatto che prendere per voi di capire?**

**Kera: Eh bien, il va prendre jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à parler italien.**

**Riddler: Now, now, calm down ladies...**

**Kera: *glares at Edward* Arrêtez-le!**

**Grey: Erm... Why don't we continue with the chapter before somebody **_**spontaneously combusts**_**.**

**Joker: Or we could stay here, film it when it happens, and post it on the internet!**

**Midnight: *Ignores Joker* Yes. Please. We don't own Batman!**

**Grey: Hey, Kera.. Could I borrow your camera?**

**Kera: Maaaayyyybe...**

* * *

_**Is it too late  
**__**Nothing to salvage  
**__**You look away  
**__**Clear all the damage**_

_**The meaning to  
**__**All words of love  
**__**Has disappeared  
**__**We used to love one another  
**__**Give to each other  
**__**Lie under covers so,  
**__**Are you friend or foe**_

_**Love one another  
**__**Live for each other  
**__**So, are you friend or foe  
**__**Cause I used to know**_

_**The promises  
**__**Hollow concessions  
**__**And innocent show of affection  
**__**I touch your hand  
**__**A hologram  
**__**Are you still there  
**__**We used to love one another  
**__**Give to each other  
**__**Lie under covers so,  
**__**Are you friend or foe**_

_**Love one another  
**__**Live for each other  
**__**So, are you friend or foe  
**__**Cause I used to know  
**__**Is it too late  
**__**Nothing to salvage  
**__**You look away  
**__**Clear all the damage  
**__**The meaning to  
**__**All words of love  
**__**Has disappeared  
**__**We used to love one another  
**__**Give to each other  
**__**Lie under covers so,  
**__**Are you friend or foe**_

**Friend or Foe - T.A.T.U**

* * *

**(Farren's POV )**

Kera's steps were hurried, as she tugged Farren over to the door to Arkham West. The sounds of fighting faded behind them as they passed over to the west side of the island. "Maldito sea (Spanish: Goddamn it) Kera! _Let go of me_!" Farren yelled. She was met with silence as Kera dragged her along.

The doors closed behind them, the Penitentiary and Medical Facility in view. Kera finally let go of Farren, looking around to check for any hostile beings. Once she seemed satisfied that the only consious people were a couple of goons, she relaxed and turned to the red-headed girl.

"Cosa diavolo c'è di sbagliato con te?! (Italian: What the hell is wrong with you?!)" Farren yelled.

Kera flinched, not understanding the exact words but getting the gist of the message. She looked down shamefully, gripping one dangling arm with her other, and whistling quietly, a nervous habit she had developed. She started rocking forwards and backwards on her feet, not wanting to respond to Farren.

"Ack.. Lingua sbagliata... (Italian: Wrong language...)" Farren groaned to herself, pressing the palm of her free hand to her forehead.

"Désolé...(French: Sorry...) Lo siento... (Spanish: Sorry...) Paenitet... (Latin: Sorry...)(Russian:) Sorry..." She muttered, before looking up slightly to meet Farren's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Perdona e dimentica. Perdonami. E dimenticare. (Italian: Forgive and forget. Forgive. And forget.)" Farren sighed, removing her hand from her face. "Hopefully I'll forget it quickly."

Kera just looked down again. She had stopped whistling, but was still rocking back and forth. "A Tisket, a tasket, a brown and yellow basket. I sent a letter to my mommy, and on the way I dropped it." She sang quietly. "I dropped it, I dropped it. Yes on the way I dropped it. A little girlie picked it up, and put it in her pocket..." She trailed off, humming under her breath.

"Mi... Esto es incómodo... (Spanish: My... This is awkward...)"

"So what are we going to do now?" Kera asked quietly.

"Well. I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'm gonna get my bag from that bastard, Fugate. Maybe I'll snag the Batty-Rodent-Man's tools too. The bloody thief probably stole them too."

"Batman has probably got his tools back already. It wouldn't take him long to finish off those thugs."

* * *

**(Riddler's POV)**

Edward hadn't quite expected Keruleanne to do what she did. It only proved that there were so many pieces to the puzzle, many of which he hadn't discovered yet. He knew very well that it took a lot of pain to be driven to join the ranks of the Rogues. Almost every one of them had suffered some kind of turmoil sometime in their lives- Zsasz lost his family and his money, Scarecrow had felt great fear as he was bullied and beaten by those around him. Sometimes they had other reasons to do what they did. Harley did it for love and madness. Sometimes people who have already started down the track to insanity are subjected to great physical changes and they can't hold the burden of sanity anymore- Mr Freeze, Poison Ivy and possibly even Joker are examples of this. The Batman himself lost his parents when he was eight years old. Edward often claimed that he wasn't insane, but somewhere deep down, he knew that sanity was severely lacking when it came to him.

So what drove Keruleanne to become the way she is?

* * *

**(Clock King's POV)**

Temple was walking away from the two towers in slow time, a baterang in his hand. He had Farren's bag slung over one shoulder, Batman's belt was stuffed into it before he left. 'What will the great Batman do without his belt? I doubt he'll be able to keep his pants on for one thing.' He thought to himself. He held the baterang up examine it. "It's time to put your name to shame Batman." He whispered to himself, flipping the baterang in his hand. He had some big plans for the oversized hairless rodent, and he had most of what he needed. "Now to set things up..."

* * *

**(Keruleanne's POV)**

Kera didn't regret what she did, except for the fact she broke her promise. She had promised that she wouldn't do anything criminalistic, yet she went and helped the Joker anyway. She looked around, trying to figure out what they should do next.

"Hey, how about we start really being pranksters? No unnecessary deaths." She asked.

"That would have to be the smartest thing to do right about now. But all my pranking equipment is with that thieving bastard." Farren replied.

Kera gave Farren a devious smirk. "Then we'll just have to get it back, won't we, Simba?"

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

Farren clutched at her chest as she rolled on the ground, literally laughing her ass off. Though said ass remained intact. "Oh.. Heh.. It- Haha.. It hurts.. Air... AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Kera stared blankly at her friend, not able to process what was so funny. "Huh?"

"First you hate me, now you're falling for me." Temple said flatly, lying face first on the ground.

"IN YOUR WET DREAMS! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Oh hey, it worked." Kera said, clueless. After moment or two, she then realized that she needed to get the stuff before the Temple ran off. She suddenly pinned him down, holding his arms so he couldn't use the time device.

"What the- GET OFF ME!" Temple yelled, though not actually struggling against Kera's hold.

"Sorry Ticky, what was that?" She asked innocently. "Oh! Well if it isn't a batty belt, and Simba's bag!"

Farren rolled onto her hands and knees, having calmed down slightly, but still laughing. She crawled over to her bag that was lying on the ground. She picked up her bag and pulled out her hammer. "Hey, Kera, could you keep him pinned?"

Kera grinned and nodded, putting more weight down on the Temple's arm when he tried to move it. After all, he just couldn't get away now, could he? Though, she may have put too much pressure on, because his hand was turning an awkward shade of blue...

Farren carefully plucked Temple's glasses off and placed them on the ground. "This is for stealing my bag, ladra figlio di una cagna cazzo! [Italian: thieving son of a fucking bitch!]" She snapped before shattering the glasses with her hammer.

Kera cackled a little bit. "You want me to get off him now? And I told you it would work! I told you!"

"Yes, you can get off him now if you want. And at least it wasn't a bet."

"What the fuck're you two talking about?" Temple asked.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared."

"Oh, we needed to get Simby's stuff! So I suggested that we trip you!" Kera said happily, still pinning Temple.

"Okay, for starters, I don't!" Temple snapped at Farren. He looked back at Kera. "And, are you going to get off me sometime soon? Or don't you want to anymore?"

Kera adjusted herself, becoming more comfortable. "Naaaah. You're really comfy! You should hire yourself out as a giant pillow!"

"I know, right?" Farren added.

Temple blinked. "Wait. I no longer have my glasses. And I can still see." He stared into space as he slowly came to the realization.

Kera looked down at Fugate. "Oh! I thought my pillow back at home was the only one that talked?" She said, confused.

"You get that too?" Farren asked, thinking she was joking.

"Yup! We have awesome conversations when I go to bed." She replied, happy yet serious.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeeeeeaaaahh...You weren't?" She asked sadly.

"No. And I didn't think you were."

Kera tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Farren gave Kera a flat stare before shaking her head. "Never mind."

Temple suddenly jumped up. "_I can see_!"

Thrown to the ground, Kera blinked. "Ticky! There's some guy behind you!" She pointed.

"What?" Temple wondered, turning around to stare at...

Absolutely nothing.

He turned back around to face Kera. "No there's not."

Honest innocence and confusion were splayed across her face. "I swear! Theres a really short man and a panda!"

Temple turned around again. "All I see is air. And it's rather dull to look at." He said, not turning around.

"But they're right_ there!_"

Temple turned to face Farren who was watching silently. "Dammit, why did you smash my glasses?!" He snapped.

Kera's eyes became a little less glazed. "Oh hey, they're gone... Crap. It's getting worse..." Horror dawned across her face and she started hyperventilating.

Farren snapped back to reality. "You probably should've taken those pills."

Kera frantically shook her head. "It's never been this bad before. Never." She then quietly muttered things about unstable chemicals and killing doctors.

"I demand to be acknowledged!" Temple yelled suddenly.

Kera then felt a familiar feeling bubble up in her chest. Anger. Different from when she gave those goons hell. It'd been a long time since she had felt it like this; such a pure, spontaneous rage, unable to be tamed. Only released. It never came for any particular reason, but was set off at the slightest annoyance.

Like Temple.

Tick Tock.

Kera looked down at the young man she had violently thrown to the ground. "This 'nough acknowledgment for ya'?" She growled.

* * *

**(Farren's POV)**

Farren blinked at Kera. She hadn't seen her do something like that before. Sure, she got mad, and would chuck a small tantie occasionally. But not that.

"Y'know, you've_ really _been pissin' me off since you got here, and tonight has NOT been the best night for me, so let's do something that will keep you out of our way for a good while, hmm? How about..._this_." Temple let out a shout of pain, his arm just having been broken.

'_I feel like I should be doing something.. Dammit. Where's a popcorn machine when you need one?_' Farren thought as she watched on.

"There! Now, this is likely going to be quick, and painful." A harsh blow to the side of his head, and Temple was out like a light. Kera got up and brushed her hands together, before dragging him to a nearby bush. "He won't be able to do anything for the rest of the night, 'cause when he wakes up, he would have felt better if you'd hit him over the head with your hammer."

Farren looked at Kera suspiciously. "Are you suggesting something?"

"No. It's just that your hammer would give him a much less painful headache, unless you hit really hard. You might fracture his skull if you do that. Now, how about those pranks?"

* * *

**Hiya! It's just me, Midnight, this time. Though maybe I should have brought Grey as a shield…**

**We're so sorry we didn't post for so long! Between being busy, horrible memories, and lack of motivation, the whole thing took forever to write.**

**So, the girls have made up, Clock King's out of the game, and Kera's getting crazier! We'll get something done as soon as possible, so stay tuned!**

**Cheers! **


End file.
